Two Worlds
by Mewstor
Summary: Crossover Cap7 UP Incompleto
1. Empieza el viaje

Este fic lo realice sobre mis series favoritas, que mejor que tenerlas  
juntas, este fic es un crossover , es un poco largo, espero que les guste,  
ya saben de todo a mi correo Linkinparkorn123@hotmail.com (menos virus),  
este fic lo coloque aquí, por que es la única categoría que se me ocurrió,  
ya que conozco un poco mas de pokemon que de sakura, pero en fin espero que  
les guste, Lean y su les gusta dejen Reviews.  
Empecemos:  
TWO WORLDS  
Comienza el viaje  
  
Ash: Pikachu ataque trueno, el ágil Pokemon desarrolla su devastador  
ataque y deja inconsciente al pobre Machoke  
Brock: Machoke no puede continuar, Pikachu y Ash ganan  
Entrenador: Eres muy bueno, regresa Machoke, te mereces un descanso, algún  
otro día pelearemos, me tengo que ir adiós, tal vez te vea en la Liga  
Pokemon  
Ash, Misty y Brock: adiós  
Ash: -celebrando- Esta es otra Victoria para el maestro Pokemon de Paleta  
Ash se encontraba saltando de la alegría junto a su Pikachu.  
Misty: no es para tanto Ash, tendrás que enfrentarte contra  
entrenadores mas fuertes en la Liga Johto  
Brock: pero, Ash ha mejorado, ya que pudo vencer a su Onix y Machoke sin  
mucho problema  
Ash: ya viste Misty, Brock si sabe que clase de entrenador soy  
Brock: pero el realmente no se le compara a los entrenadores que te  
encontraras en la Liga Johto, aun falta mucho por entrenar, tienes que  
entrenar mucho a tus Pokemon, por el hecho de que la mayoría de ellos no  
han alcanzado la evolución, no quiero decir que sean débiles, sino que para  
compensar el hecho de que no estén evolucionados con volverlos superiores a  
su evolución, así llegaras lejos  
Misty: pero media vez tenga que haber entrenamiento no cuentes con Ash  
Ash: -enojado- NO ES CIERTO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO HE HAYADO LA FORMA DE  
ENTRENAR ADECUADEMENTE  
Misty: y para ti que es un entrenamiento adecuado?  
Ash: un verdadero desafió, algo que me sea muy difícil de superar, solo así  
podré mejorar.  
Brock: parece ser que das muestras de querer ser un mejor entrenador, y al  
vez un poco mas de maduración  
Misty: Ash, maduro, jajajaja  
Ash: como no la Señorita madurez en persona  
Brock: chicos cálmense, no es buen momento de pelear  
Ash y Misty: CALLATE BROCK  
Brock: -para si mismo- una vez mas, lo intente  
Después una voz extraña se acerca a Brock, Ash y Misty no se dan cuenta ya  
que se encontraban mas preocupados en su pelea, se acerca a Brock y le  
dice:  
???: como se llama el niño de gorra  
Cuando Brock devolvió para verle, se encontró con un señor de avanzada  
edad, pero de anatomía fuerte, Brock un poco confundido le respondió:  
Brock: se llama Ash, y usted como se llama  
???: disculpa la descortesía, me llamo Larry, y tu nombre  
Brock: yo me llamo Brock  
Larry: ella ha de ser la novia de Ash, no?  
Brock: no señor, ellos dicen que solo son "amigos", haciéndole una mueca.  
Larry: viniendo al grano, Brock podrías llamar a tu amigo, tengo que hablar  
con el  
Brock. asintió con la cabeza y se decidió a llamar a su compañero  
Brock: Ash, aquí alguien te quiere hablar  
En ese momento la guerra termina, mientras una sorprendida Misty, Pikachu e  
igualmente Ash, dan la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba Brock, miran a  
Larry, y se acercan  
Ash: si, Brock  
Brock: te presento a Larry, el dice que tiene que hablar contigo  
Ash: mucho gusto, estirando la mano en señal de saludo  
Misty: igualmente, haciendo lo mismo que su amigo  
Ash: yo me llamo Ash Ketchum y vengo de pueblo Paleta  
Misty: yo soy Misty, y el es Togepi, señalándole al pequeño Pokemon  
Togepi: togepriiiii  
Ash: que me iba a decir Larry?  
Larry: escuche que querías un entrenamiento "de verdad"  
Ash: si eso dije señor  
Larry. Yo te puedo decir como hacerlo  
Ash: en serio  
En eso Brock empieza a hacer memoria, y le pregunta a Larry:  
Brock. disculpe que interrumpa Larry, pero de casualidad su apellido no es  
Keown?  
Larry: si, así es  
Brock: -entusiasmado- usted no es legendario maestro Pokemon de la década  
de los 70?  
Larry: lo de legendario no lo se, pero de soy un maestro Pokemon, eso si es  
cierto  
Brock: en serio -mucho mas entusiasmado-  
Ash: - se acerca a Brock y le dice- Que le hace eso de especial, hay  
millones de maestro en el mundo?  
Brock: -hablándole también en el oído- El no es un maestro Pokemon común,  
el ha sido el numero uno del mundo desde hace 30 años.  
Ash: -mas sorprendido que Brock y dirigiéndose a Larry- ES CIERTO QUE USTED  
LLEVA MAS DE 30 AÑOS SIENDO EL NUMERO 1 DEL MUNDO POKEMON?  
Larry: es cierto  
Ash: entonces ha ganado la Liga Johto?  
Larry: -con una gota- si un par de veces, es necesario para ser el numero 1  
Ash: me podría decir como es que puedo entrenar para ser igual que usted.  
Larry: a eso voy  
Misty: no se has grosero Ash  
Ash: lo siento  
Larry: esta bien, yo era igual de entusiasta que tu a esa edad, pero no  
tenia la fortuna de tener una novia cerca de mi -riendo un poco-  
Curiosamente ninguno de los dos dijo nada (Ash y Misty por supuesto), solo  
se sonrojaron, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Brock  
Larry: siguiendo con lo que te decía, antes de que me consagrara como el  
numero 1 tuvo que entrenar mucho, y uno de los lugares que me ayudo mas es  
ese, señalando la inmensa Montaña que se encontraba enfrente de ellos  
Larry: ese coloso se llama : Mont Wolc  
Brock: como que he oído de ese lugar  
Larry: ese lugar es muy especial ya que ahí hay bastantes Pokemon,  
misteriosos, extraños y sobre todo raros, ahí conseguí el mío hace un par  
de meses, sacando una Pokeball y lanzándola al suelo, saliendo un Gengar  
pero ¡era de un color rojo!  
Ash, Misty y Brock no lo podían creer.  
Larry: yo te digo que si tienes el corazón y la valentía de ir, serás un  
gran maestro, ahí habita supuestamente el Pokemon mas raro de todos, yo  
estuve entrenando ahí, solo que ten cuidado, ese bosque y en si el Mont  
Wolc es muy peligroso, misterioso, místico y sobre todo mágico.  
Al final de la tarde Ash se había decidido a retar a Larry para comprobar  
por si mismo que tan fuerte era, aun con los reclamos de Misty que no le  
ganaría, aunque fue una pelea 1 contra 6, Ash no le pudo ganar al único  
Pokemon que saco Larry, convencido de que le iba a servir el entreno en ese  
misterioso lugar, decidió partir con sus amigos esa misma tarde.  
Ash: gracias Larry, regresaremos pronto, adiós  
Misty: adiós  
Brock: nos vemos  
Larry: adiós, y tengan cuidado  
Y así empiezan su travesía hacia el Mont Wolc.  
En otro lugar  
Se logra ver a una chica de muy agitada, sobre sus patines a toda  
velocidad, dirigiéndose a la escuela, su mejor amiga la espera en la  
entrada de la escuela  
Tomoyo: como estas Sakura, amaneciste bien  
Sakura: si, y tu  
Tomoyo: yo de maravilla  
Sakura: -con una gota- jejeje  
Después de la escuela, a la salida se encuentran con otra persona muy  
conocida.  
Tomoyo: quieres ir a dar una vuelta con nosotros, Li?  
Shaoran: si ustedes quieren  
Sakura: claro que queremos  
Un sonrojado Shaoran acepta irse con ellas.  
En el parque están los tres, tomando un helado, y platicar de lo que  
harían:  
Tomoyo: que harás ahora Sakura, ahora que ya todas las cartas Clow son  
ahora cartas Sakura, ya no tienes mas trabajo de Card captor, no lo crees?  
Sakura: si  
Shaoran: ya hace unos dos meses, desde que convertiste la ultima carta  
Sakura  
(N/A: Se supone que en la serie Li ya le ha confesado su amor a Sakura,  
pero como yo escribo, todavía no lo ha hecho, la quiere mucho pero no se a  
atrevido a decírselo , además me olvidaba, Shaoran no tiene que viajar a su  
casa, si no que en esta historia, el se queda, no mas aclaraciones)  
Sakura: si el tiempo pasa rápido  
Luego de un rato de estar hablando, riendo y pasándosela bien cada uno se  
retira a su casa. Ya habían ido a dejar a Tomoyo a su casa, ya que ella  
había insistido en eso, para dejar a los otros dos muchachos que caminaran  
solos, Shaoran se había ofrecido para ir a dejar a Sakura a su casa, cosa  
que la despistada Sakura acepto, su camino ambos sienten algo extraño.  
Shaoran: pero esto es imposible, tu ya convertiste todas las cartas  
Sakura: si  
Y así de repentino como vino se fue, dejando a los dos jóvenes sin saber  
que pensar.  
Sakura al llegar a su casa se despide de Shaoran, este le dice que tenia  
algo importante que decirle  
Shaoran: Sakura, tengo algo que decirte..... -hecho un manojo de nervios-  
Sakura: si dime Shaoran  
Pero cuando ella clava la vista en el, este no puede ya pensar, tan solo al  
ver esos ojos tan brillantes y penetradores, se pone rojo, le sudan las  
manos, empieza a tartamudear y finaliza diciendo patéticamente:  
Shaoran: buenas noches, dicho esto es el chico se aleja lentamente  
Sakura: espera!!!, sale detrás de el, y cuando este gira, Sakura le da un  
beso en la mejilla diciendo: gracias  
El pobre muchacho, estaba rojo, y solo respondió nervioso:  
Shaoran: Buenas Noches  
Sakura: buenas Noches, Shaoran  
Dicho esto la joven se aleja con dirección a su casa, toda esta escena fue  
presenciada por su "agradable" hermano.  
Shaoran no lo podía creer, pero a la vez sabia que no era mas que un simple  
beso de amistad, pero ........... podría ser. Y así se estuvo hasta que  
llego a su casa.  
  
Mientras Sakura entra feliz a su casa, saluda a su hermano, que de paso era  
el único que se encontraba en la casa, este la saluda, no muy feliz.  
Toya: que hacías allá afuera?  
Sakura: paseando  
Toya: no en la tarde, hace un rato  
Sakura: me despedí de Li  
Toya: no fuiste muy cariñosa?  
Sakura: no seas exagerado hermano  
Toya: come o se te va a enfriar la cena "mounstro"  
Sakura: no soy un "mounstro"  
Ya en la cena:  
Sakura: y mi papá?  
Toya: se fue de viaje, de ultima hora, regresara en un par de semanas  
Toya: no te preocupes mientras tanto yo te cuidare  
Sakura: esta bien  
Luego finalizada la cena Sakura se dirige a su cuarto, con un poco de  
comida para su "muñeco"  
Sakura: buenas noches hermano -subiendo las escaleras-  
Toya: que duermas bien -Limpiando los platos-  
Al llegar a su cuarto Sakura se dio cuenta de que su "muñeco" estaba  
leyendo un Libro, y estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se dio cuenta que  
ella entro.  
Sakura: que pasa Kero?  
Kero: -muy serio- sentiste la presencia esta tarde?  
Sakura: si  
Kero: sabes que significa eso?  
Sakura: no lo se  
Kero: que aun nos hace falta trabajo  
Sakura: pero que!!!! Yo ya convertí todas las cartas  
Kero: eso es cierto, pero esto no es exactamente una carta  
Sakura: entonces que es?  
Kero: no lo se aun, pero sus poderes superan ampliamente cualquier carta  
que tienes  
Sakura: donde conseguiste ese Libro?  
Kero: del Libro de donde salieron las cartas Clow, abajo, tiene un  
compartimiento secreto, que contiene este pequeño Libro  
Sakura: y de que se trata?  
Kero: Trata sobre los misterios de las cartas Clow, pero lo único que  
encontré es información que ya conocemos , estoy viendo que es lo que puede  
causar que aparezca esa extraña presencia, pero algo especialmente me llamo  
la atención:  
Sakura: que cosa?  
Kero: Estas palabras me intrigan:  
Si se logra romper el delgado hilo que separa a estos mundos, y el quien lo  
logre romper no tenga buenas intenciones, una gran desgracia atravesara a  
los dos mundos, llevándolos a la destrucción total, solo los elegidos de  
cada mundo podrán Librar a todos de este mal. Estos conocen ya su destino.  
Estas palabras solo dejaron preocupada a la chica, que se preguntaba de  
donde podría provenir ese poder.  
Kero: no entiendo esas palabras, pero son muy interesantes, no lo crees?  
Sakura: son como una profecía, no?  
Kero: creo que si, pero no entiendo nada de eso de los elegidos, y eso de  
los dos mundos  
Kero: aun desconozco por que está aquí, es mas, sospecho que no es de aquí  
Sakura: que quieres decir con eso?  
Kero: -mas serio- yo y Yue conocemos sobre todas las cartas de Clow e  
incluso a el, pero esto es algo que realmente no me esperaba. Hay que  
averiguar lo mas rápido posible, que es, que quiere, y de donde vino Son de  
las pocas preguntas que me planteo.  
Sakura: le pediré ayuda a Shaoran  
Kero: seria buena idea pedirle ayuda al mocoso  
Sakura: -enojada- el no se llama así  
Kero: de todas maneras no importa  
Después de esta "amena" platica, Sakura se dispuso a dormir, pero noto que  
Kero, seguía muy interesado en leer ese Libro, cosa que era muy extraña en  
el ya que el solo jugando videojuegos se mantiene, esto ha de ser muy  
grande para causar que Kero se alarme tanto.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Sakura (como de costumbre) se levanto tarde, y se  
dispuso a ir al colegio lo mas rápido que pudo.  
Ya en el colegio, se dispuso pedirle a Shaoran ayuda.  
Sakura: Shaoran  
Shaoran: si Sakura  
Sakura: recuerdas lo que paso ayer  
El joven solo se puso rojo, y empezaba a tartamudear.  
Shaoran: este , yo mmm............  
Sakura: Kero dice que esa presencia, es algo mas que una carta Clow  
Shaoran al oír esto, solo le salió una gota, y ya mas relajado se dispuso a  
escucharla.  
Después de clases, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran se dirigen hacia el parque para  
hablar.  
Entonces mientras permanecían ahí se oyó una voz que decía:  
Voz: con que tu eres la Card Captor  
Shaoran: quien esta ahí?  
Voz: a ti nada te pregunte  
Dicho esto una bola de energía, sale de la nada y despide a Shaoran a los  
arbustos.  
Sakura: muéstrate  
De entre la nada, aparece un como "gato", de colores como gris y morado,  
tenia como unas bolas en la punta de sus dedos y flotaba en el aire.  
Sakura: que quieres de mi?  
Voz: solo tus cartas  
Dicho esto apareció un remolino en el suelo, el cual se trago Sakura sin  
que ella pudiera hacer algo, de repente de la nada aparece Kerberos (yo  
creo que así se escribe) y Yue, Yue entretiene al peculiar individuo,  
mientras Kerberos se sumerge en el "hoyo" que estaba en el suelo, después  
de un rato de pelear, Yue cae totalmente inconsciente, mientras que  
Kerberos ahora le hace frente para defender a la indefensa Sakura, que se  
encontraba desmayada. Pero al igual que Yue, sucumbió ante los magníficos  
poderes de este ser, y nuevamente el hoyo se intenta tragar a Sakura,  
mientras inútilmente Tomoyo la intenta ayudar que también cae en este,  
Shaoran se acaba de recuperara y al ver esto solo le dio tiempo de lanzarse  
en "clavado" al hoyo, junto al cansado Kerberos, cuando Yue se intento  
introducir, se cerro y como por arte de magia desapareció, y todo volvió a  
la normalidad.  
  
Continuara.............. 


	2. El Encuentro

Two Worlds  
Capitulo 2  
El Encuentro  
  
Mientras Ash y compañía se dirigía hacia al Mont Wolc, se estaba haciendo  
de noche y tenían que acampar.  
Ash: ya quiero ver todos esos extraños Pokemon  
Misty: recuerda que pueden ser muy peligrosos  
Brock: relájense un poco, por que aquí esta la cena  
Luego de la cena cada quien se dispuso a dormir en sus bolsas. Al la mañana  
siguiente Ash como cosa rara se había levantado muy temprano, y se dispuso  
a salir a correr, luego Brock se levanto a hacer el desayuno, mientras  
Misty seguía profundamente dormida.  
Ya mas tarde cuando se decidían seguir avanzando al Mont Wolc, Ash se  
encontraba muy entusiasmado por encontrar mas y mas Pokemon, pero  
desafortunadamente no había logrado encontrar nada.  
Misty: tal vez fue mala idea venir aquí  
Ash: aquí deben de estar estos Pokemon, solo es cuestión de esperar.  
Dicho esto un misterioso Ninetales apareció, pero era de color negro, y  
tenia manchas rojas, y parecía no muy amigable.  
Ash: que empiece el entreno  
Ash: ve Totodile, agua contra fuego no ha de ver problema  
Ash: Totodile chorro de agua  
El agradable Pokemon lanzo su chorro de agua, mas para sorpresa de todos  
este al estar a escasos centímetros de Ninetales, se desvió y regreso al  
Pokemon acuático, este a penas lo logro esquivar.  
Ash: que fue eso?  
Brock: pareciera que ese Ninetales tuviera poderes psíquicos  
Misty: pero eso es imposible, ese ataque fue una confusión y el único  
ataque que psíquico que puede aprender Ninetales es rayo confuso.  
Ash tuvo que emplear a Totodile, a Noctowl y Kingler al mismo tiempo, cosa  
que no es justa, pero dada la situación de que corrían riesgo su pellejo lo  
emplearon para poder vencer al Pokemon salvaje, pero aun así cuando Ash  
intento utilizar la Pokeball para atraparlo este uso su teletransportacion  
para asombro de todos y se esfumo del campo de batalla.  
Brock: vaya Ash, Larry tenia razón, estos Pokemon son asombrosos.  
Ash: este suerte tuvo  
Misty: no te has preocupado por tus Pokemon recuerda, Totodile y Kingler  
están muy débiles y a de haber muchos Pokemon fuertes por aquí.  
Brock: me pregunto, por que pudiste traer a Kingler, si ya tienes los seis  
Pokemon?  
Ash: fácil, ayer antes de venirnos mientras ustedes no se que hacían, hable  
con el profesor Oak y le dije que iríamos al Mont Wolc, el me dijo que ese  
era un lugar místico, y que tuviera cuidado, ya que extrañas cosas han  
estado pasando aquí en las ultimas semanas y.....  
Misty lo interrumpe y con delicadas palabras le dice:  
Misty: POR QUE DIABLOS NO NOS DIJISTE ESO ANTES NO HUBERIAMOS VENIDO AQUÍ  
Ash: precisamente por eso no lo dije antes, yo quería que me acompañaras  
A esta respuesta la entrenadora solo pudo bajar la cabeza para ocultar su  
sonrojo.  
Brock: sigue con lo que decías del profesor Oak  
Ash: y como decía el me dijo que el había inventado un nuevo dispositivo  
para cambiar Pokemon sin ir hasta el centro.  
Brock: y que es?  
Ash: esto, mostrándoles su muñeca, llevaba puesto un reloj algo extraño,  
pero vistoso  
Misty: como es que no lo habíamos visto antes?  
Ash: mientras ustedes miraban a mi Totodile pelear contra Ninetales, me lo  
puse, utilice este reloj y pedí que la computadora del profesor Oak me  
transfiriera a Kingler por Bayleef, y en un instante vieron pelear a  
Kingler.  
Misty: solo hay que pedirlos por la voz?  
Ash: no, mostrándole, pones la Pokeball siendo pequeña y la colocas encima  
del reloj, el reloj tenia unas hendiduras en las que se fijaban las  
Pokeball. Luego se dice el cambio de que Pokemon que deseas y Listo.  
Y después de esa breve explicación, se dirigen hacia el Mont Wolc.  
Mientras  
Shaoran: Sakura, Sakura despierta  
Tomoyo: vamos Sakura, despierta  
Sakura: -abriendo los ojos- donde estoy?  
Kero: al fin  
Shaoran: no se donde nos encontramos  
Kero: pero esto es obra de ese ser  
Sakura: pero quien era, solo nos ataco sin aviso  
Shaoran: lo único que se es que tiene mas poder de lo que me imaginaba  
Tomoyo: pero, al menos caímos en un bello lugar  
Ellos estaban en un claro que se encontraba cerca de un lago, custodiados  
por una imponente Montaña.  
Kero: hay que investigar donde estamos  
Shaoran: tienes razón  
Se empezaban a encaminar para averiguar donde se encontraban, cuando  
apareció un Ursaring salvaje, el cual los ataco ferozmente:  
Sakura: y ese "osito"?  
Kero: es muy extraño, y nos esta atacando -nervioso-  
Shaoran: sacando su espada, y una carta amarilla, Dios del trueno  
Pero para asombro de todos, no paso nada.  
Shaoran: que paso?  
Sakura: déjame intentarlo a mi  
Sakura saca su llave, y la convoca, pero no paso absolutamente nada  
Sakura: pero que es lo que pasa?, por que no funciona nada de nuestra  
magia?  
Kero: Tal vez ustedes dos están cansados, lo intentare yo  
Kero se intenta convertir en el legendario guardián Kerberos, pero con el  
mismo resultado.  
Shaoran: no es posible  
El Ursaring se encaminaba a atacar a Sakura, y cuando el Ursaring estaba  
apunto de atacar a Sakura se escucha una voz:  
???: Snorlax, hiper rayo  
El potente rayo lanza al lago al Ursaring.  
Sakura: pero que?  
Ash y sus compañeros se acercaban a donde estaban Sakura. Inmediatamente  
Ash se coloca enfrente de Sakura y el Ursaring que se encontraba saliendo  
del lago, y volteando a donde se encontraba Sakura:  
Ash: te encuentras bien?  
Sakura: si gracias, -nerviosa- ahí viene otra vez  
Girándose hacia donde estaba el Ursaring, lanza un Pokeball.  
Ash: ve Pidgeott (en este fic Ash ya recupero a su Pidgeott, pero esa es  
otra historia)  
Ash: Pidgeott, utiliza tu ataque ráfaga  
El imponente Pokemon volador lanza su ataque, pero Ursaring aun mas enojado  
lo contrarresta fácilmente con un hiper rayo, que aparte de bloquear el  
ataque del Pidgeott, le da al mismo, dejándolo fuera de batalla al  
instante.  
Ash: buen trabajo Pidgeott, regresa  
Ash: ahora Snorlax ve  
El Snorlax que se encontraba un poco mas rezagado, obedece las ordenes de  
su entrenador y se dispone a pelear:  
Ash: Snorlax, mega puño  
Y así mientras Ash y Snorlax peleaban contra ese Ursaring, Misty y Brock se  
encargaban de ver si Sakura, Tomoyo y Li se encontraban bien.  
Brock: se encuentran bien, dirigiéndose a Tomoyo y a Li  
Tomoyo y Li: si, gracias  
Brock: primero, me presento, yo me llamo Brock, dándole la mano a ambos  
Misty: yo me llamo Misty y este es mi Togepi, imitando la acción de su  
amigo  
Topegi: togepriiiiiiiiiiiii  
Shaoran: yo me llamo Shaoran, dándole la mano  
Tomoyo: y yo me llamo Tomoyo.  
Misty: pero, ustedes no creen que es muy peligroso andar por aquí, hay  
muchos Pokemon salvajes  
Shaoran: que son los Pokemon?  
Brock: esos, señalando al Snorlax y al Ursaring  
Tomoyo: nunca había visto algo así  
  
Mientras Snorlax se encontraba en una difícil pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con  
Ursaring, Ash aprovecha a levantar a Sakura, que se encontraba en el suelo  
del susto cuando el Ursaring la atacaba.  
Ash: -brindándole una mano para que se levante- como te llamas?  
Sakura: yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y tu?  
Ash: yo me llamo Ash Ketchum  
Sakura: y de donde aparecieron esas extrañas criaturas  
Ash. Ustedes no son de aquí, verdad?  
Sakura: al parecer no  
Ash: tu no tienes ni un Pokemon?  
Sakura: que es un Pokemon?  
Ash: no sabes lo que es un Pokemon, si los hay en todo el mundo....  
Después de decir esto Ash, oye un fuerte sonido, al darse vuelta se da  
cuenta que su Snorlax se encontraba tirado en el suelo, vencido, y el  
Ursaring empezaba a cargar otro poderoso hiper rayo.  
Ash: ggggrrrrr, Snorlax  
Cuando el Ursaring estaba a punto de ultimar al Snorlax.....  
Ash: ve Tauros, colócate enfrente de Snorlax y cubre el hiper rayo con tu  
pantalla de luz  
El poderoso ataque, impacta en la pantalla de luz de Tauros, Tauros no  
sufre daños, pero Ursaring se encuentra muy cansado para seguir peleando y  
decide retirarse.  
Ash: Snorlax, regresa, mereces un descanso, igualmente tu Tauros, buena  
batalla  
Ash: dándose vuelta para ver a Sakura, con su Pikachu en el hombro,  
nuevamente te encuentras bien?  
Sakura: un poco asustada, si  
Cuando Ash iba a formularle una pregunta a Sakura,....  
Misty: cuidado Ash!!!!  
Un Beedril se acercaba peligrosamente a Ash, este apenas se pudo agachar  
con Sakura, quien la abrazo para tirarse al suelo, antes de que ese Beedril  
pudiera hacerles daño.  
Ash y Sakura: hoy no es mi día  
Y nuevamente el Beedril se encaminaba a atacarles de nuevo.  
Misty: ve Staryu, utiliza tu chorro de agua y cubre a Ash (Por que solo a  
Ash?)  
El Pokemon obedece a su entrenadora y este lanza su chorro de agua hacia el  
Beedril, quien rápidamente se recupera del ataque y ahora se decide por  
atacar a Misty.  
Misty: Staryu, nuevamente chorro de agua  
Pero esta vez el chorro de agua, lo esquiva el Beedril sin problemas y  
después de aplicarle un soberbio ataque de envestida a Staryu y dejándolo  
fuera de combate, se dirige a Misty, la entrenadora queda inmóvil. Mientras  
el Beedril se acercaba Shaoran agarra a Misty y se tiran a el suelo justo a  
tiempo.  
Shaoran: estuvo cerca  
Misty: gracias  
Brock: Onix, ve, Onix utiliza tu lanza rocas  
El inmenso Pokemon serpiente de piedra, lanza su poderos ataque lanza roca  
que deja atontado a Beedril, quien va a caer lejos de donde se encontraban  
ellos.  
Brock: regresa Onix.  
Shaoran: te encuentras bien?  
Misty: si gracias.  
Mientras se acercaban Tomoyo y Brock.  
Tomoyo: se encuentran bien?  
Shaoran: si  
Misty: si  
Mientras Ash se estaba levantando, y ayudando a levantarse a Sakura.  
Ash: vamos, levántate, -brindándole la mano-  
Sakura: si, gracias por salvarme - y dándole un caluroso abrazo a Ash-  
Ash: -nervioso- no es nada  
Mientras Misty y Shaoran se acababan de levantar, ambos levantaron la  
mirada de inmediato a donde se encontraban Sakura y Ash, y al ver eso, no  
podían contener su rabia, claro por sus diferentes motivos ambos.  
Ash: Sakura, vamos donde están los muchachos  
Sakura: asintió con la cabeza  
Sakura: -cuando se encontraban caminando con Ash- como se llama ese Lindo  
animalito?  
Ash. Se llama Pikachu  
Sakura: puedo cargarlo?  
Ash: claro, solo que se pone nervioso con los extraños  
Pero para sorpresa de Ash, Pikachu se sentía a gusto con Sakura, quien lo  
llevaba entre sus brazos  
Y así cuando llegan donde están ellos hacen las respectivas presentaciones,  
y empiezan a hablar de lo que estaba pasando.  
Kero: que son exactamente esas criaturas tan poderosas?  
Brock: son Pokemon, habitan en todo el mundo, y todos tienen diferentes  
habilidades y poderes  
Shaoran. Eso significa que no estamos .....  
Sakura: en Tomoeda  
Misty: de Tomoeda vienen?  
Tomoyo: si  
Ash: y donde queda eso?  
Tomoyo: en Tokio, Japón  
Ash: y donde queda Japón?  
Shaoran: disculpa, Brock donde estamos ahora?  
Brock: en la región noroeste de Jotho  
(N/A: en Pokemon que yo recuerde, nunca han mencionado algún país del mundo  
que yo conozca, por ese motivo, nuestro amigo se muestra mas ignorante de  
lo normal)  
Kero: parece que no estamos en nuestro mundo  
Todos: QQUUUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kero: ahora es mas claro  
Brock: que cosa?  
Sakura: primero deja que yo les relate como es que estamos aquí, y de donde  
venimos.  
Y así Sakura les cuenta con lujo de detalles sobre Tomoeda, las cartas  
Clow, y la magia que poseía Sakura, Shaoran y Kero.  
  
Brock: ahora entiendo, pero aun así hay una cosa que no me quedo clara  
Sakura: que cosa, Brock?  
Brock. si no son de este mundo, entonces...?  
Kero: eso lo explico yo  
Kero: ese extraño ser que apareció en Tomoeda, ataco sin aviso a Sakura  
pidiendo sus cartas, luego abrió un extraño agujero en el suelo, que es por  
donde nosotros venimos  
Kero: ese extraño ser, nos traslado de dimensión  
Brock: pero con que motivo? Aquí no hay magia de la que hablan?  
Shaoran: Kero, ahora que lo recuerdo esa criatura no se parecía ni  
remotamente a alguna de las cartas Clow, tu recuerdas que sea carta Clow,  
Kero?  
Kero: no, solo hay 52 cartas (eso creo, si son mas o menos, por favor  
corríjanme), y no recuerdo ninguna que sea así  
Después de lo dicho por Kero, Sakura y Shaoran se levantan de golpe de  
donde se encontraban, y al igual que Kero, se quedan viendo fijamente la  
cima del Monte.  
Misty: que les pasa?  
Shaoran: se siente su presencia  
Todos se pusieron de pie, inclusive Pikachu, y se quedaron viendo fijamente  
la cima de ese Monte. Luego de un tiempo de estar viendo la cima Kero  
exclama:  
Kero: Ahí esta -señalando la cima del Monte-.  
Se logra apreciar a una especie de gato, volando era de colores grises y  
morados. Y se dirigía a una pequeña cueva que se encontraba en el Monte.  
Shaoran: es mejor que nos alejemos de aquí  
Brock: tienes razón, podría venir a intentar quitarle las cartas  
Ash: pero ese parece ser un Pokemon?- rápidamente saca su Pokedex y lo  
enfoca hacia ese ser.  
Pokedex: no todos los Pokemon han sido registrados.  
Ash: -dirigiéndose al Pokedex- pero se es un Pokemon, verdad?  
Pokedex: es un Pokemon, pero desconocido por mi  
Y así salen a encontrar donde acampar, iban caminando de esta manera,  
Sakura iba jugueteando con Pikachu y hablando con Ash, detrás de ellos  
venían un no tan "feliz" Shaoran con Tomoyo y Misty, quien también no  
estaba exactamente "feliz", y hasta atrás venia Brock pensando es saber ni  
que cosas.  
Brock: -balbueceando solo- joy, jenny  
Brock: nooooooooooooooooo!!!  
Tomoyo: se acerca a Misty y le pregunta- y a el que le pasa?  
Misty: tiene traumas psicológicos  
Luego de caminar un rato, llegaron a un lugar que parecía perfecto para  
acampar.  
Brock: bueno, creo que aquí esta bien  
Sakura: tan rápido llegamos, no sentí el tiempo  
Ash: yo tampoco  
Misty: -dirigiéndose a Ash- claro, venias bien acompañado  
Ash: a que te refieres Misty?  
Misty: interprétalo como tu quieras  
Ash: que quieres que interprete?  
Misty: encima de eso eres cabeza dura  
Ash: quien habla, la premio Nóbel de físico-química  
Misty: pero al menos pienso  
Ash: insinúas que no puedo pensar?  
Misty: no insinuó, ESTA CIENTÍFICAMENTE COMPROBADO  
Y así empieza una "tradicional" pelea entre ellos.  
Tomoyo: -dirigiéndose a Brock- siempre son así?  
Brock: si, una vez que empiezan no hay poder humano que los separe  
Tomoyo: Linda forma de expresarse lo que sienten  
Brock: entonces, no soy el unció que lo cree  
Tomoyo: es una forma un poco "diferente" de expresarse  
Brock: eso creo  
Luego ya finalizada la guerra, con la reconciliación pronta y después de  
una grandiosa cena preparada por Brock con ayuda de Tomoyo, todos se  
disponían a dormir.  
Brock: creo que tenemos un problema  
Shaoran: que Brock?  
Brock: solo hay tres bolsas de dormir, la de Ash, la de Misty y la mía  
Shaoran: y?  
Brock: somos seis personas  
Shaoran: dormiremos en parejas  
Brock. eso es el problema  
Shaoran luego de una Ligera reflexión, se dio cuenta del problema  
Shaoran: es cierto van a quedar dos parejas de hombres, dos de mujeres y  
una de hombre y mujer.  
(N.A: claro que aquí las bolsas de dormir, no son las mismas que usan  
siempre, ya que ahora si tenían dinero y se compraron unas mas grandes y  
mejores, fin de mi estúpida aclaración)  
Brock: que haremos?  
Shaoran: tendremos que decirles a ellas que decidan  
Brock: es la única opción  
Brock: Misty, tenemos un problema, tenemos 3 bolsas de dormir con capacidad  
para dos personas, pero si te das cuenta si dormimos en pareja, va quedar  
una pareja hombre-mujer, entonces dejamos que ustedes decidan  
Misty: me parece bien -y se da la vuelta y le pregunta a Sakura y Tomoyo-  
Tomoyo: que haremos?  
Sakura: pues supongo que decidir  
Misty: -que no estaba muy contenta con Sakura por lo del abrazo- decidamos,  
van a quedar a dormir dos mujeres juntas, así que vamos a ver quien va a  
dormir con un muchacho.  
Sakura: -la inocente y Limpia de corazón Sakura- no es necesario, si  
quieren yo puedo ir, no hay nada de malo  
Misty: si tu lo dices  
Tomoyo: entonces yo me quedo con Misty, ahora vamos a ver con quien te  
quedas Sakura  
Mientras que en el otro lado, lo decidían de una forma poco "madura"  
Los tres: piedra, papel o tijera, uno, dos y tres ya  
Brock: gane, creo que quedan solo ustedes dos  
Shaoran y Ash: piedra, papel o tijera, uno, dos y tres ya  
Shaoran saco la mano un poco después que la de Ash y saco piedra, y Ash  
había sacado tijera.  
Ash: hiciste trampa  
Shaoran: no hice trampa, Brock esta de testigo, verdad Brock?  
Cuando los dos se voltean a ver, Brock ya se encontraba metido en su bolsa  
de dormir, y roncando. Los dos caen al estilo anime.  
Ash: bueno, que mas da  
Los dos se acercan donde se encontraban las chicas.  
Misty: quien de ustedes dos, le toco dormir con una chica  
Ash: a mi me toco  
Sakura: que suerte a mi me toco también  
Shaoran al oír esto, se va cerca de donde estaba un árbol, y empieza a  
pegarse la cabeza diciendo:  
Shaoran: idiota, Shaoran idiota, idiota  
Ash: Pikachu, tu dormirás con Kero, esta bien?  
Pikachu: pikkaaa  
Kero: me parece bien  
Y a si los dos nuevos amigos "amarillentos", se retiran a dormir  
Y así todos se empezaban a retirar para dormir, Tomoyo con Misty, Shaoran  
con Brock y Ash con Sakura.  
Todos dormían tranquilos, menos Shaoran y Misty, que no se aguantaban la  
rabia, cada uno por sus motivos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, el primero que se levanto fue Shaoran, quien  
inmediatamente fue a ver como estaba Sakura, al llegar tuvo una pequeña  
sorpresa:  
Sakura involuntariamente, tenia el brazo encima de Ash.  
Shaoran: -hablando en voz baja- yo lo mato  
Tomoyo: -quien se acababa de levantar- buenos días Li, a quien vas a matar?  
Shaoran: a nadie, y se retira  
Tomoyo: se acerca a ver que estaba haciendo Li, y ve a Sakura abrazando a  
Ash, cosa que ella no le ve de otro mundo, y hablando para si misma: Si Li  
supiera, que Sakura duerme así por impulso, ya que acostumbre dormir con un  
oso de peluche, después deja salir una pequeña risa. Y se va para ver la  
reacción de cualquiera de los dos que despierte primero.  
Luego se levanta Misty, e igualmente que Shaoran por instinto se dirige  
hacia donde estaba Ash, y encuentra a Sakura abrazando a Ash.  
Misty: -hecha un demonio y hablando para si misma- ASHTOM KETCHUM, ME LAS  
VAS PAGAR, y se retira igual de enojada, todo esto lo presencio Tomoyo  
escondida detrás de los arbustos.  
Tomoyo: jejejeje, parece que Shaoran no es el único "enamorado"  
Mientras tanto Brock:  
Brock: -pegando de gritos y todavía medio dormido- NO JOY POR FAVOR NO ME  
DEJES, PUEDO CAMBIAR!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty que acababa de regresar de donde se encontraba Ash, se encuentra con  
Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo: buenos días Misty  
Misty: -fingiendo una risa- buenos días Tomoyo  
Tomoyo: se acerca a la enfurecida Misty, y le pregunta, :tu crees que solo  
sean un problema psicológico, no debería ver un doctor? -ambas dirigiendo  
la vista a Brock-  
Misty: no es necesario, yo tengo su medicina  
Tomoyo: entonces dasela  
Misty: con "mucho gusto"  
Dicho esto saca su "admirable medicina" de su mochila, y le propina un buen  
golpe a Brock en la cabeza.  
Brock: Misty, por que siempre haces esto?  
Misty: es para sacarte de tu trance  
Brock: que trance?  
Misty le vuelve a dar otro "mazazo".  
Brock: esta bien ya entendí, con la mano en la cabeza  
Todo esto presenciado por Tomoyo, quien tenia una gran gota en la cabeza, y  
diciéndose a si misma, que extraño es Johto?  
Tomoyo: -confundida- Misty, esa es la medicina de Brock  
Misty: claro es la mejor, la mas económica y sobre todo agradable  
de"aplicar al paciente"  
Mientras, Ash estaba despertando.  
Ash: dormiste bien saku.......  
Ash: aaaaahhhh  
Al ver que ella tenia el brazo sobre su cuerpo.  
Ash: Sakura, despierta  
Sakura: -entre sueños- no quiero, y se aferra mas fuerte al brazo de Ash  
Ash: -pensando- ojala que no me vea Misty, o si no, si que se va a enojar.  
Lentamente Ash va retirando el brazo de Sakura, pero esta todavía entre  
sueños suelta un sutil grito.  
Sakura: nnnnnnoooooooooooo!!!!  
El resto escucho este grito, y se prepara a ir a donde se encuentren los  
dos.  
Ash: que te pasa Sakura?  
Sakura: nada Ash, solo estaba soñando  
Ash: me asustaste  
Sakura: lo siento, como dormiste  
Ash: yo bien y tu  
Sakura: de maravilla, Ash me ayudaras a regresar a casa?  
Ash: por su puesto  
Sakura: gracias -y nuevamente le da un abrazo-  
Ash: no es nada  
De repente Ash se queda en silencio.  
Sakura: que pasa Ash?  
Sakura no se había dado cuenta, ya que ella se encontraba de espaldas a lo  
que estaba viendo Ash, al girarse mira a Misty, Shaoran, Brock y Tomoyo,  
Ash solo se separo lo mas rápido posible de Sakura y viceversa. Shaoran y  
Misty estaban que echaban humo.  
Brock: -totalmente tranquilo- Ash, Sakura vengan a comer o se les va  
enfriar la comida  
Ash: ahora voy Brock  
Tomoyo: buenos días Sakura, Ash, e igualmente se retira con una sonrisa en  
su rostro  
Ash: Misty  
Misty: que quieres?  
Ash: no te vas a enojar?  
Misty: uuuuusususssshhhhhh, y se va  
Shaoran igualmente se fue, igual de enojado.  
Sakura: que les pasa?  
Ash: no lo se  
En el desayuno:  
Shaoran: una pregunta, Brock?  
Brock: si, dime  
Shaoran: dijiste que existen muchas clases de Pokemon, hay Pokemon que  
tengan magia?  
Brock: no  
Kero: es extraño?  
Ash: que cosa?  
Kero: cuando sentimos la presencia, y vimos para la Montaña, tu dijiste que  
el ser que se apareció ahí era un Pokemon, verdad Ash?  
Ash: si, solo que no conocido  
Kero: por que si no hay Pokemon que tengan magia, por que sentimos la  
presencia dentro de ese Pokemon?  
Brock: ahora que lo dices, es muy extraño  
Sakura: habrá que seguir a ese Pokemon  
Kero: tal vez podamos encontrar la forma de llegar a casa  
Ya empezaban a encaminarse hacia donde habían visto a ese Pokemon.....  
Ash: espérenme  
Misty: y ahora que pasa Ash?  
Ash: me había olvidado, que Pidgeott esta débil  
Misty: y que harás?  
Ash: fácil, lo cambiare por Charizard  
Brock: y te olvidas de Snorlax?  
Ash: Snorlax lo cambiare por mi Bayleef?  
Sakura: por que estas cambiando de Pokemon?  
Ash: es que estaban débiles, y además necesito a Pokemon frescos y fuertes  
para enfrentar sea lo que sea que se encuentre allá arriba.  
Cuando se encontraban subiendo.....  
Kero: se aproxima...  
Sakura y Shaoran: es cierto  
Todos se encontraban atentos, cuando de repente una bola de energía despide  
a Ash, haciéndole caer por la colina.  
Misty: Ash!!!!  
Todos bajan a ver como se encontraba Ash.  
Misty: Ash, te encuentras bien?  
Ash: si, solo que me dolió el golpe  
Kero: se aproxima a gran velocidad  
Todos se levantan y empiezan a ver a todos lados para esperar que  
apareciera ese Pokemon.  
???: con que no moriste  
Shaoran: quien dijo eso?  
???: yo, lanzando otro poderoso rayo a Shaoran que lo lanza lejos hasta  
impactar con un grupo de árboles  
Sakura: Shaoran!!!!!!  
Ash: quien eres tu?  
Después de estas palabras baja del cielo ese extraño Pokemon, diciendo:  
???: que acaso no me recuerdas, Ash?  
Ash: no puede ser!!!!!!!  
Kero: Ash tu lo conoces?  
Ash: lastimosamente si  
???: oh que sorpresa -dirigiendo la vista a Sakura que se encontraba  
ayudando a Shaoran- también esta aquí la Card Captors  
Kero: que quieres con ella?  
???: ya te dije, sus cartas  
y se empieza a dirigir hacia donde se encuentra Sakura ayudando a Shaoran.  
Brock: tu conoces ese Pokemon?  
Ash: tu también lo conoces Brock, también lo conoce Misty  
Misty: yo?  
Ash: es que ustedes no lo recuerdan, el es MEWTWO  
Brock: Mewtwo?  
Misty: nunca había oído de el.  
Ash: después les explico, no hay que dejar que se le acerque a Sakura, hay  
que evitarlo a toda costa, Misty, escúchame  
Misty: si Ash  
Ash: el anda tras las cartas de Sakura, yo lo intentare entretener un rato,  
mientras saca a Sakura y al resto lejos de aquí, yo me encargare  
Misty: es muy peligroso, podría lastimarte gravemente  
Tomoyo: es cierto  
Ash: es la única opción, si el consigue apoderarse de las cartas, nos será  
imposible vencerlo  
Brock: entonces yo te ayudo  
Ash: esta bien  
Misty: esta bien cuídense  
Mientras Mewtwo se encontraba muy cerca de Sakura, Shaoran se interpone  
inútilmente para defenderla pero nuevamente el poderoso Pokemon lo lanza  
lejos.  
Sakura: Shaoran!!!!!!  
Mewtwo: ahora, me vas a dar tus cartas por las buenas, o tendré que  
recurrir a la violencia  
Sakura: nunca te las daré  
Mewtwo: no me dejas otra opción, y empieza a cargar una bola de energía  
esta cuando estaba a punto de impactarle............  
Sakura: aaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Continuara.......  
Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben comentarios y todo tipo de mensajes  
agradables y desagradables a mi correo  
Linkinparkorn123@hotmail.com  
Hasta el siguiente capitulo 


	3. Ash Vrs Mewtwo

Kero se había logrado convertir en Kerberos, y logra desviar el ataque del  
Pokemon.  
Sakura: pero, como te pudiste convertir, Kero?  
Kerberos: a medida de que nos acercamos a esa montaña siento que recobro  
mis poderes mágicos  
Sakura: entonces te ayudare  
Kerberos: no!!!!!!  
Sakura: por que?  
Kerberos: estos poderes son insuficientes para que logres si quiera  
mantener una carta en el campo de batalla, yo me convertí por que era  
necesario.....  
Sakura: o sea que no duraras mucho tiempo en ese estado?  
Kerberos: no durare mucho, así que Sakura huye con todos lejos de aquí!!  
Sakura: pero Kerberos....  
Kerberos: SOLO HAS LO QUE TE DIGO, ESTARE BIEN, AHORA  
ANDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
La pequeña sale hacia donde se encontraba Shaoran, y le ayuda a levantarlo.  
Sakura: tenemos que irnos de aquí  
Shaoran: pero que pasara con Kerberos?  
Sakura: el dijo que iba a estar bien.  
Y a lo lejos vieron como Misty y Tomoyo les hacían señas para que llegaran  
hacia donde se encontraban ellas. Mientras Kerberos empezaba una furiosa  
pelea con Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo: yo creo que ya te vencí una vez?  
Kerberos: pero, esta vez no!!!!  
Y a si empiezan una vertiginosa pelea en la que el guardián de las cartas  
lleva la peor parte.  
Sakura y Shaoran ya habían llegado donde se encontraba Misty y Tomoyo.  
Sakura: Ash y Brock?  
Misty: se quedaron intentando detener a Mewtwo  
Shaoran: con que así se llama ese maldito  
Tomoyo: debemos alejarnos de aquí.  
  
Y así los cuatro se dirigen a esconderse en la Montaña, desde un lugar en  
los que ellos pudieran ver lo que pasaba, y sin que Mewtwo los pudiera ver.  
La batalla de Kerberos con Mewtwo estaba llegando a su fin.  
Mewtwo: pensé que dijiste que no te vencería?  
Poniéndole una "pata" encima de Kerberos, este que ya no puede mas  
prolongar su estancia en ese estado, desaparece Kerberos y solo queda el  
totalmente inconsciente Kero.  
Sakura desde lo alto miraba con lagrimas como ese Pokemon sin escrúpulos  
había vencido a Kero y se enfilaba a destruirlo con una inmensa bola de  
energía.  
Sakura: nooo Kero!!  
Shaoran: Sakura, no podemos hacer nada, y si te acercas te pasara lo mismo  
Sakura: pero Kero........  
Ya en el campo de batalla el inconsciente Kero estaba apunto de ser  
destruido por Mewtwo........  
Mewtwo: no mereces seguir existiendo  
Kero: -débilmente- Sakuraaaa  
Cuando Mewtwo estaba a punto de lanzar su bola de energía.........  
Brock: Onix, atrapa a ese Mewtwo y dale un azote contra el suelo.  
El inmenso Pokemon rocoso, se envuelve a Mewtwo, y lo lanza fuertemente  
contra el suelo, mientras Ash corría a ver como estaba Kero:  
Ash. Kero, te encuentras bien?  
Kero: eso creo, y se vuelve a desmayar  
Ash hace señas hacia donde se encontraban escondidos Sakura y el resto,  
Shaoran: quiere que vayamos por Kero  
Sakura: iré yo!!!  
Shaoran: no, te podría ver Mewtwo e intentar quitarte las cartas  
Sakura: entonces?  
Shaoran: iré yo  
Misty: ten cuidado  
Shaoran: lo tendré.  
Y así el muchacho se acerca lo mas rápido posible hacia donde se  
encontraba Ash.  
Ash: Shaoran, ten cuidado con el, entregándole el pequeño ser  
totalmente desmayado  
Shaoran: si gracias, suerte, dándole la mano en gesto de amistad  
Ash: igualmente, dándole también la mano, cuida bien a Misty, no quiero que  
no le pase nada...  
Dicho esto, se oye un fuerte golpe, al girarse los dos pudieron darse  
cuenta que el Onix de Brock ya estaba totalmente vencido.  
Ash. Recuerda lo que te dije, me tengo que ir  
Shaoran: ten cuidado  
Y a si los dos se dirigen a sus respectivos sitios.  
Mewtwo: solo eso tienes?  
Brock: ggggrrrr, Onix regresa  
Mewtwo: patético, lanzándole un poderoso rayo a Brock, quien al instante lo  
deja inconsciente.  
Ash: ve Charizard, utiliza tu remolino de fuego  
Este ataque toma por sorpresa a Mewtwo quien se ve atrapado en las llamas  
del poderoso Pokemon de fuego, mientras su entrenador se dirige a auxiliar  
a Brock.  
Ash: Brock, Brock, Brock  
Este yacía inconsciente en el suelo.  
Misty: no, Brock  
Tomoyo: no puede ser  
Shaoran: iré por el  
Nuevamente el chico llega a donde estaba Ash.  
Ash: encárgate de el, se que estará bien  
Shaoran: tu no podrás vencerlo solo  
Ash: solo me queda intentarlo, ahora llévatelo y manténganse seguros,  
-agachando la cabeza, y casi llorando- por favor, cuida a Misty, no dejes  
que nada le pase  
Después de decir esto el entrenador se aleja y esta Listo para enfrentar de  
lleno al poderoso Pokemon.  
Ash: Charizard, utiliza tu llamarada a toda potencia  
Mewtwo, extiende sus brazos y sale de su coraza de fuego y se enfila a  
atacar a Charizard.  
Mewtwo: ten esto, y lanza una poderosa bola de energía  
Ash: ve Pikachu, utiliza tu trueno para eliminar la bola de energía.  
Mewtwo: y tu crees que con esos dos Pokemon me vas a vencer?  
Ash: no, salgan todos, lanzando 4 Pokeballs al suelo  
Ash: ahora con esto tal vez si  
Ash tenia en el campo a su mejor equipo de Pokemon, pero eso no parecía  
intimidar a Mewtwo.  
Ash: ahora, Snorlax, Tauros, Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeott, Bayleef utilicen  
su ataque mas poderoso en Mewtwo.  
El inmenso despliegue de energía que producían el rayo de estos 6 Pokemon  
era enorme, pero para sorpresa de todos Mewtwo estaba Ligeramente dañado.  
Ash: rayos, creo que no podré ganar.  
Mewtwo con un despliegue de sus brazos mando a volar a los 6 Pokemon.  
Mientras Ash manda a que su Pikachu lance un devastador rayo, cosa que no  
daña a Mewtwo, pero para sorpresa de este ese era solo un distracción para  
que Charizard atrapara a Mewtwo de los brazos mientras un Tauros y Snorlax  
preparaban su poderoso hiper rayo.  
Ash: fuego!!!!!!!!  
El poderoso hiper rayo, impacta de lleno en Mewtwo quien parase  
debilitarse, pero con suficiente fuerza para seguir peleando.  
Mewtwo: no entiendes, verdad, nunca me vas a ganar  
Ash. Eso crees  
Ash: Bayleef rayo solar.  
Mewtwo: idiota, el rayo solar va a tomar tiempo para que se lance, pagaras  
por tu idiotez.  
Mewtwo nuevamente lanzaba su devastadora bola de energía hacia Bayleef.  
Ash: Tauros, protege, pantalla de luz  
El Tauros resiste el ataque pero cae agotado.  
Ash: Tauros, regresa, Bayleef rayo solar.  
Mewtwo lo rechaza sin problemas.  
Ash: gggggrrrrrrrrrr, Snorlax prepara otro hiper rayo, Pikachu ven aquí,  
igual tu Charizard.  
Ash: Pidgeott utiliza tu ataque aéreo  
Y así mientras Snorlax y Pidgeott atacaba a Mewtwo, Ash platicaba con  
Charizard y con Pikachu.  
Los ataques de Snorlax y Pidgeott, apenas le dieron al Pokemon.  
Ash: vamos equipo es nuestro única oportunidad  
Ash: Pikachu agilidad, y acércate a Mewtwo lo posible para darle la  
descarga mas poderosa que tengas.  
El pequeño Pokemon se acerca a Mewtwo y efectúa dicha maniobra, cosa que  
deja a Mewtwo paralizado por un par de segundos.  
Ash. Perfecto, ahora Bayleef utiliza tu látigo cepa para azotar a Mewtwo  
contra el suelo.  
Bayleef hace lo dicho por su entrenador, y logra causarle daño Mewtwo,  
mientras Mewtwo se encontraba en el suelo Snorlax le aplica unos furiosos  
mega puños, mientras Bayleef lo sostenía, Pidgeott se dejo caer en un  
ataque aéreo a toda velocidad, después de todos estos golpes Bayleef suelta  
a Mewtwo para que Charizard le aplique un descomunal movimiento sísmico.  
Ash: muy bien lo vencimos  
Misty: -desde lo lejos- pudo hacerlo  
Sakura: Ash realmente tiene Pokemon realmente fuertes  
Tomoyo: tienes razón  
Pero para horror de todos Mewtwo surge desde los escombros, con unos ojos  
totalmente blancos como poseído por el odio y se enfila a lanzar su ataque.  
Mewtwo: basta de juegos, y forma una inmensa bola de energía que explota  
donde ellos se encontraban, haciendo que todos los Pokemon de Ash salgan  
disparados y Ash quede tendido.  
Misty: lo va a matar, tengo que ir  
Shaoran: no debes, el me encomendó mucho que te cuidara, y no pienso romper  
su promesa.  
Misty: pero si ni lo van a matar  
Shaoran: que vayas no cambiara el resultado de la batalla  
Misty: -llorando- Ash  
Mientras Ash se empezaba a levantar, mira a todos lados y mira a todos sus  
Pokemon tendidos en el suelo tendidos.  
Ash: -dirigiéndose a sus Pokemon- Todavía pueden pelear muchachos?  
Todos los Pokemon de Ash asienten con la cabeza, pero se veían en muy malas  
condiciones al igual que Ash.  
Mewtwo: quieres seguir jugando?  
Ash: no ganaras Mewtwo, -levantándose con dificultad-  
Mewtwo: que piensas hacer, tus Pokemon apenas resisten estar de pie, al  
igual que tu  
Ash: eso crees tu  
Ash: muy bien, creo que cambiare de Pokemon  
Ash: cambio a Tauros por Muk  
Y después de colocar la Pokeball de Tauros en su reloj, aparece la de Muk  
Mewtwo: así que todavía quieres pelear  
Ash: lo haré con gusto  
Mewtwo: entonces prosigue  
Ash: Muk ve, utiliza tu ácido  
Este ácido, aunque levemente le da a Mewtwo, pero le deja una cicatriz en  
su brazo izquierdo.  
Mewtwo: pagaras maldito  
Ash: -pensando- espero que Muk aguante lo suficiente para que el resto se  
recupere  
Ash: Snorlax, Pikachu, Bayleef, Pidgeott y Charizard vengan acá, mientras  
tu Muk lanza tu gas venenoso.  
Mientras el Muk, intentaba frenar a Mewtwo, Ash se reunía con el resto de  
sus Pokemon  
Ash: yo se que ustedes ya casi no tienen energías, pero necesito que den un  
poco mas para que podamos escapar de aquí  
Todos los Pokemon de Ash asintieron.  
Ash: bien así me gusta, así que vamos a dar todo lo que nos queda de  
energía  
Ash: Vamos!!!!  
Cuando Ash se gira encuentra que su Muk ya se encontraba tendido en el  
suelo, inconsciente.  
Ash: bien hecho, Muk, ahora regresa  
Ash coloca la Pokeball de Muk en su reloj y se decide a realizar otro  
cambio.  
Ash: -ya casi no me quedan Pokemon, tendré que traer este- Muk, por  
Cindaquil  
Y así nuevamente la Pokeball de Muk cambia por la de Cindaquil.  
Ash: ve Cindaquil  
Mewtwo: con eso piensas vencerme?  
Ash: aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgg, ahora Charizard, Cindaquil lanzallamas a toda  
potencia  
Ambos disparan su lanzallamas a donde estaba Mewtwo, pero este los repele  
con un rápido movimiento de manos.  
Ash: muy bien, ahora Cindaquil utiliza tu pantalla de humo  
Mewtwo. -hablando desde adentro de la cortina de humo- tu crees que con  
esos ataques me lograras vencer?, luego agita sus manos y limpia todo el  
humo, al desaparecer el humo lo primero que logra ver es una ataque aéreo  
de Pidgeott, a máxima velocidad, este es muy rápido y Mewtwo no lo puede  
esquivar, lo que le proporciona un fuerte golpe al Pokemon psíquico y lo  
lanza lejos.  
Ash: funciono muy bien, buen trabajo  
Pero dentro del polvo que se había formado donde había caído Mewtwo, sale  
otra devastadora bola de energía que impacta de lleno en Cindaquil, este al  
instante cae inconsciente.  
Ash: Cindaquil, aarrrrrrrrrr, Mewtwo maldito, regresa Cindaquil  
Ash estaba a punto de cambiar nuevamente de Pokemon, pero se dio cuenta que  
el resultado iba a ser el mismo.  
Ash: -pensando- si cambio de Pokemon lo único que voy a lograr es que todos  
salgan dañados, y girándose a ver como estaban sus Pokemon.  
Ash: -pensando- están realmente cansados, pero siguen peleando, hay que  
terminara esto ya, vamos todo por el todo.  
Ash: bueno, nuevamente cambio a Cindaquil por Tauros.  
Ash: -tirando la Pokeball de Tauros- Tauros ve  
El Pokemon que se encontraba apenas de pie, se apresta rápido a obedecer  
las ordenes de su amo.  
Ash: Tauros, se que estas cansado pero ayúdame un poco  
El Pokemon asintió con la cabeza.  
Ash: muy bien, entonces, Tauros utiliza tu fisura  
Mewtwo: eres idiota o que, sabes que no me vencerás, -levantándose del  
suelo, pero al dirigir la mirada al frente, el ataque de fisura de Tauros  
le da de lleno, lanzándolo aun mas atrás de donde estaba.  
Ash: muy bien, ahora Pikachu lanza un trueno a la posición de Mewtwo,  
Bayleef empieza a cargar otro rayo solar, mientras que tu Charizard y  
Cindaquil guarden energía, Snorlax descansa tu también un rato, si nos  
vamos turnando la batalla talvez podamos ganar.  
Y así todos los Pokemon de Ash se disponen hacer lo dicho por su  
entrenador.  
Mewtwo: -levantándose después del trueno de Pikachu- ahora si ya me sacaste  
de quicio, te destruiré a ti y a tus Pokemon  
Mewtwo: ten esto, y lanza una imponente bola de energía directamente a Ash  
Ash: nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!  
Pero Snorlax la desvía con un rayo hielo.  
Ash: Snorlax, no sabia que tenias ese ataque, pero estoy feliz que lo  
tengas, ahora Snorlax rayo hielo  
Mewtwo lo desvía con facilidad.  
Ash: Snorlax has tu ultimo esfuerzo y lanza un hiper rayo  
El cansado Pokemon obedece lo dicho por su entrenador y lanza un ultimo y  
devastador hiper rayo.  
Mewtwo lo vuelve a desviar con facilidad y lanza un poderosa ventisca a  
Snorlax  
Ash: Charizard, Cindaquil aprovechen y ataquen a Mewtwo con una llamarada a  
toda potencia, mientras tu Tauros bloquea esa ventisca, Pidgeott ayuda a  
Tauros a detener esa ventisca con tu ataque ráfaga, mientras Bayleef y  
Snorlax descansen un rato  
Y así nuevamente Mewtwo queda rodeado por el fuego, pero este empieza a  
perder fuerza, Ash gira a ver que es lo que esta debilitando su giro fuego  
y se da cuenta que su Charizard ya se encontraba casi hincado, pero todavía  
atacando.  
Ash: esto es horrible, ya no puedo hacer pelear a mis Pokemon, tengo que  
acabar esto ya  
Nuevamente Mewtwo se deshace fácilmente de sus dos atacantes.  
Mewtwo: lo siento Ash, pero ya me canse  
Dicho esto lanza una serie de bolas de energía, cada una impacta encada  
Pokemon de Ash y en el mismo, dejándolos nuevamente a todos semi  
inconscientes, a todos los Pokemon de Ash y al entrenador.  
Ash se levanta con mucha dificultad y logra ver que sus Pokemon ya estaban  
totalmente agotados, pero increíblemente ellos estaban dispuestos a recibir  
la siguiente orden de ataque de Ash.  
Ash: -con lagrimas en los ojos- Snorlax, Charizard, Pidgeott, Pikachu,  
Tauros, Bayleef, no es necesario que sigamos luchando, pero de todas  
maneras gracias  
Mewtwo lanza una llamarada mucha mas poderosa que la produjo Charizard y  
Cindaquil juntos.  
Ash: Pidgeott, intenta contrarrestar ese ataque con tu ataque aéreo, pero  
el debilitado Pokemon topa con la llamarada y la detiene pero queda tirado  
en el suelo.  
Ash: -triste- Pidgeott, no  
Mewtwo: finalicemos con esto  
Lanza un poderosísimo hiper rayo en dirección de Ash.  
Ash: ya no tengo nada mas, resignado, baja la cabeza, pero para su asombro  
el hiper rayo de Mewtwo es neutralizado, Bayleef quien había utilizado toda  
su energía en un rayo solar para detener ese hiper rayo, con ayuda de una  
descarga de electricidad completa de Pikachu. Al instante después de  
detenerlo Bayleef y Pikachu caen totalmente agotados.  
Ash. -triste- no  
A Ash ya solo le quedaban Charizard, Tauros y Snorlax, estos casi sin  
energías.  
Ash. Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegue.....  
Ash: regresa Snorlax, Charizard, Bayleef, Tauros descansen fue una  
estupenda batalla  
Mewtwo: creo que ya te diste cuenta que no me puedes vencer y que vas a  
morir aquí mismo...  
Ash: -exhausto y agarrándose el brazo izquierdo que se encontraba herido  
debido a la explosión- en algo ... tienes aaahhh razón, no te podré vencer,  
pero no moriré!!!!!!!!  
Ash: Pidgeott, ataque arena a máxima potencia!!!  
La arena empieza a salir por todos lados dejando sin posibilidad de ver  
nada a Mewtwo.  
Ash. Muy bien ahora ven Pidgeott, llévame lo mas lejos posible  
El Pokemon obedece y se lleva a su entrenador y a su Pikachu inconsciente  
por las Montañas en las que se encontraban el resto, pero Pidgeott iba  
llegando a esas Montañas y cae totalmente rendido del agotamiento, haciendo  
que el entrenador caiga y se de un gran golpe en su pierna derecha, dándole  
tiempo de tan solo agarrar a su Pikachu, que se encontraba todavía  
inconsciente.  
Ash: -moribundo y ya en el suelo- Pidgeott descansa. Regresa  
Dicho esto el entrenador se queda tirado inconsciente y con la pierna  
derecha dañada al igual que su brazo izquierdo.  
El resto que había presenciado todo, se dio cuenta de la explosión y todo,  
y lograron ver como Ash se alejaba lo mas rápido posible en su Pidgeott,  
ellos habían visto que el Pidgeott de Ash a duras penas lo logro sacar de  
ahí, ya que lo habían visto caer un par de metros detrás de ellos.  
Misty: debemos ir a buscarlos -llorando-  
Sakura: vamos  
Tomoyo: si  
Y así llevando entre Shaoran y Tomoyo a Brock cargado que seguía  
inconsciente, Misty y Sakura empezaban a buscarlos:  
  
Misty: -llorando- Ash, Ash, por favor Ash.  
Sakura: Ash!!!!  
Mientras en el campo de batalla, Mewtwo se dio cuenta que se encontraba  
solo.  
Mewtwo: con que huyo, es admirable su forma de pelear, y la de sus Pokemon,  
se entregaron de lleno a esta batalla, y aauuchh, y vaya, me hicieron mas  
daño del que creía, pero la próxima vez no podrá escapar, cuando tenga las  
cartas nadie podrá siquiera hacerme daño, suelta un pequeña sonrisa y  
empieza a volar medio atontado hacia el Mont Wolc.  
Continuara.......... 


	4. Bosque

CAPITULO CUATRO  
TWO WORLDS  
THE FOREST  
  
Sakura y Misty se encontraban buscando afanosamente a Ash aproximadamente  
por media hora, sin rastro de el.  
Misty: pero estoy segura de que cayo por aquí  
Sakura: yo también  
Tomoyo: -que venia cargando a Brock con ayuda de Shaoran- no se preocupen,  
lo encontraremos.  
Shaoran: es cierto, -dirigiéndose a Tomoyo- por que no buscamos un lugar  
para dejara a Brock, y así los cuatro podríamos ir a buscarlo?  
Tomoyo: me parece perfecto  
Y así Shaoran y Tomoyo dejan a Brock sentado en la base de un árbol.  
Misty: Pero alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar de Brock  
Tomoyo: con gusto lo haré yo, ustedes pueden seguir buscando a Ash  
Shaoran: si  
Misty: pero tengan mucho cuidado con los Pokemon salvajes  
Shaoran y Sakura: si  
Y así reinician la búsqueda.  
Shaoran: dividámonos así será mas fácil.  
Sakura y Misty: si  
Y así todos se dividen en una búsqueda afanosa por encontrar al entrenador  
de Paleta.  
  
Ya había pasado una hora desde que reiniciaron su búsqueda, ya eran como  
las 6: 54, estaba obscureciendo, y había mucho frió. Todos habían quedado  
reunirse en donde se encontraba Tomoyo a las 7:00.  
Misty: no puede ser que todavía no lo encuentre, ya esta haciendo mucho  
frió eso le puede hacer mal, le podría dar hipotermia.  
Pasadas las 7:00 PM, Sakura y Shaoran empiezan a regresar a donde se  
encontraba Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo: parece que no encontraron nada, verdad?  
Sakura: por mas que busque no lo encontré  
Shaoran: igual yo  
Sakura: Brock esta bien?  
Tomoyo: si, ya despertó, pero parecía cansado así que le dije que durmiera  
un rato, -señalando hacia su derecha, donde estaba ya una fogata- ahí esta,  
mírenlo  
Sakura: y Kero?  
Tomoyo. El esta bien, esta comiendo ahí -señalando se derecha-  
Kero: -girando la cabeza donde se encontraba Sakura- hola Sakura, esta  
comida esta deliciosa  
Tomoyo: gracias Kero  
Ya eran las 8:21, y Misty no había regresado todavía.  
Tomoyo: ya se tardo mucho, no creen que algo le haya pasado?  
Shaoran: no tardara en regresar, recuerda que aquí esta su Togepi,  
-señalando al pequeño pokemon que se encontraba durmiendo a la par de la  
fogata-.  
Sakura: pero ya es muy tarde, esta haciendo frió, y ...... -temerosa- es de  
noche  
Estos prosiguieron a comer, y esperar que regresara Misty, pero eran  
alrededor de las 9:16 y no había ni rastros de Misty, era como si la tierra  
se la hubiera tragado.  
Sakura: no puedo esperar mas, tenemos que ir por ella  
Shaoran: pero recuerda que puede ser peligroso, y mas por el hecho de que  
ninguno de nosotros tres tiene un pokemon  
Tomoyo: tranquila Sakura, yo también quiero ir a buscarla, pero si vamos lo  
mas probable es que nos perdamos, y seria peor que el grupo se dispersara,  
mañana a primera hora iremos a buscarlos.  
Sakura: esta bien  
De repente Sakura siente que una mano se posa sobre su hombro, sintiendo  
esto la chica soltó un "fino" grito:  
Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tomoyo: -con una sonrisa- no te preocupes Sakura, es Brock que se acaba de  
levantar  
Brock: disculpa si te asuste Sakura  
Sakura: esta bien  
Brock: que paso con Mewtwo?  
Brock: y que fue de Ash?  
Sakura: no te preocupes yo te contare todo  
Y así Sakura le cuenta a Brock lo que había pasado después que este se  
desmayara.  
Brock: con que Ash estuvo cerca de vencer a Mewtwo  
Tomoyo: dio una gran batalla  
Brock: pero donde esta el ahora?  
Sakura: cuando vimos a Ash salir volando encima de un gran pájaro  
Brock: Pidgeott?  
Sakura: lo que sea, la cosa es que vimos caer a Ash por estos lados, y  
decidimos ir a buscarlo, nos dividimos para encontrarlo mas rápido, y  
dijimos que a las 7:00 nos íbamos a reunir aquí, pero Misty no ha  
aparecido.  
Brock: no creo que regrese hasta que lo encuentre, Ash es alguien muy  
especial para Misty.  
Tomoyo: solo nos queda esperar  
Brock: lastimosamente si  
Mientras en otro lado de la montaña, una asustada muchacha pelirroja, se  
encuentra sentada en la base de un árbol, solitaria, triste, con frió y  
sueño.  
Misty: -titiritando de frió- espero que Ash se encuentre bien. -empieza a  
sacar un como suéter de su mochila y se dispone a dormir a la intemperie,  
ya que ella no recuerda por donde vino, ni a donde va, en pocas palabras  
estaba perdida, se disponía a dormir cuando a lo lejos ve una pequeña luz  
que esta alumbrando el oscuro bosque, ella pensando que se podría tratar de  
Ash, decide ir a investigar.  
Se esconde tras unos arbustos, y empieza a observar sigilosamente, ya que  
mientras se dirigía hacia esa extraña luz le paso por la mente le había  
pasado de que no se podría tratar de Ash, ya que había escuchado una voz  
que era diferente a la de Ash, que tal era otra persona, y si era un  
pokemon salvaje, un alienígena, o algo por el estilo, pero todo lo que  
había pensado, no había estado siquiera cerca de saber que era.  
Se acerca a ver que estaba allí y cual seria su sorpresa.  
Misty: que hace Mewtwo aquí?  
Misty: y con quien esta hablando?  
Se podía ver en la penumbra de la noche, a Mewtwo conversando con otro  
personaje, alumbrados por un pobre fuego, este no parecía ser producido por  
la combustión de madera o algo así, salía de un limitado cuadro, del tamaño  
de un Pokedex, pero era mas angosto.  
Mewtwo: ya nos falta muy poco  
???: si  
Mewtwo: no crees que vayan a interferir esos muchachos  
???: no te preocupes por ellos  
Misty: -pensando- con quien estará hablando Mewtwo?  
Misty no podía ver bien al sujeto con el que Mewtwo estaba hablando, ya que  
este se mantenía alejado de la poca luz que daba ese pobre fuego, además  
que la noche no tenia ni una sola estrella, y la luna estaba oculta detrás  
de unas enormes nubes, lo que hacia muy difícil la visión.  
???: pero necesito que consigas lo que te dije lo mas rápido posible  
Mewtwo: estuve a punto, pero un muchacho se interpuso en eso  
???: pero eso no importa, solo recuerda lo que dijimos, y asegúrate de  
llevar lo que te dije.  
Mewtwo: ok  
Después de esto, la persona que permanecía dentro de una franja oscura se  
acerco un poco a Mewtwo, el era alto, delgado. Iba vestido con unas ropas  
muy holgadas y extrañas, era como un kinomo, pero de color blanco, su  
cabello era igualmente blanco, y sostenía en su mano derecha un libro.  
???: tenemos que regresar  
Mewtwo: si  
Dicho esto la extraña persona, levanto su mano, y el fuego que se  
encontraba en el suelo, desapareció, y a su mano le llego una carta.  
???: pronto terminara todo  
Dicho esto una extraña nube negra cubrió a los dos individuos, después de  
desaparecer esta, estos ya no estaba para asombro de Misty.  
La chica pelirroja no salía de su asombro, se empezaba a encaminar hacia el  
árbol en e que se encontraba y vio que en el suelo, donde ellos habían  
estado parados, había ahí tres cartas tiradas, la chica se apresuro a  
recogerlas, ella nunca había visto eso, cada carta parecía tener su propio  
nombre.  
Misty: agua fuego y poder.  
Misty: que será esto?  
Se dispuso a guardar estos objetos en su mochila, y de nuevo se dirigió al  
árbol aquel, cuando se encaminaba de regreso, y como por arte de magia, las  
nubes del cielo se habían apartado dando paso a una enorme luna, y poco a  
poco empezaron a aparecer las estrellas en el firmamento como si una ciudad  
entera "viviera" sobre ella.  
Ya con mas claridad, ella pudo percatarse que a pocos metros de donde se  
encontraba, había una especie de camino, luego de que ella hiciera una  
ligera reflexión, reconoció que ese camino se parecía al que ella había  
tomado para llegar hasta allí, al principio de decidió a recorrerlo, pero  
después por el cansancio, y las altas horas de la noche que eran, se  
decidió a dormir sola en la base de un árbol.  
  
Mientras......................  
El joven de pueblo paleta se empezaba a levantar después de haber pasado  
"tirado" toda la tarde, al abrir los ojos, se encontraba ya todo oscuro, su  
primera reacción fue la de revisar por su amarillo amigo, este se  
encontraba a la par de el, muy preocupado por que su amo despertara, al  
verlo Pikachu salto rápidamente a saludar a su amo, este le correspondió el  
saludo rascándole la cabeza.  
Ash: donde estamos Pikachu?  
Pikachu: pikapi Pikachu (no lo se, yo también acabo de levantarme)  
Ash: lo siento Pikachu, es que no recuerdo muy bien todo, lo ultimo que  
recuerdo es que caí junto a Pidgeott, después todo es nublado.  
Rápidamente el entrenador de paleta se levanta de su lugar, y dirige su  
vista a sus alrededores, todo se encuentra en silencio, solo una hermosa  
luna ilumina esa triste parte del bosque, todo se encontraba en una calma  
perturbadora, el cielo lleno de pequeños puntos luminosos, que daban una  
agradable vista.  
Ash: Pikachu, que hacemos ahora  
Pikachu: pikapi (no lo se)  
Ash: espero que todos se encuentren bien, -susurrando- especialmente que no  
le haya pasado nada a Misty  
Pikachu: Pikachu (que dijiste Ash)  
Ash: -sonrojado- nada Pikachu  
Ash: parece que tendremos que dormir aquí Pikachu, es muy peligroso que  
busquemos al resto en la noche, además hay muchos pokemon salvajes, que no  
podrían atacar.  
Pikachu: pika pika (y yo que soy, un peluche?)  
Ash: no es para que te enoje Pikachu, es solo que estas muy débil, además  
el resto de mis pokemon están igual de cansados.  
Pikachu: pi (ok)  
Ash: entonces busquemos donde podamos descansar Pikachu  
Pikachu: pika  
Y así el entrenador junto a su inseparable amigo, se dirigen a buscar un  
lugar donde poder dormir.  
Ash: me parece que aquí esta bien  
Pikachu: pi (si)  
El entrenador ingreso en su bolsa de dormir, con su fiel pokemon con el,  
intentando dormir.  
Era una noche muy bella, pero también era muy fría, el viento soplaba con  
tal ímpetu que no dejaba dormir a la entrenadora de ciudad celeste, esta se  
levanto de su lugar y se aparto unos metros de donde estaba su bolsa de  
dormir, eran alrededor de la 1:46 de la madrugada, hacia mucho frió, la  
entrenadora se sentó, admirando la enorme luna y las estrellas.  
Misty: que bella luna  
Misty: hace mucho que no veía un cielo tan hermoso, lastima que este sola,  
y sin la persona "adecuada"  
Cierra los ojos y se recuesta sobre el suelo, cayendo en un profundo sueño.  
El entrenador de paleta no podía conciliar el sueño, cosa que a su  
compañero no le causo problema, el entrenador de paleta se levanto y se  
dirigió un poco mas lejos, para no despertar a su pokemon.  
Se sienta un poco mas lejos y empieza a ver todas esas luces brillar en el  
cielo.  
Ash: es una noche hermosa, desde que salí de pueblo paleta nunca había  
podido ver algo así, ahora entiendo por que le gusta tanto esto a Misty, es  
realmente hermoso, -sonrojándose- al igual que ella.  
Pikachu: pika chu pika? (quien Ash)  
Ash. Pikachu me asustaste, no se supone que estabas dormido.  
Pikachu: Pikachu pika pika chu (no se supone que tu también?)  
Ash: es que no podía dormir  
Pikachu: pika (estas preocupado?)  
Ash: un poco  
Pikachu: pika pika (por que?)  
Ash: por todo, por Mewtwo, por Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Brock, y  
.............Misty  
Pikachu: pika pika (ya veo)  
Ash se levanta de golpe de donde estaba, para sorpresa de Pikachu y  
dice....  
Ash: no podemos quedarnos aquí Pikachu, los demás han de estar muy  
preocupados, tenemos que ir a buscarlos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Pikachu: pika pi (si tu lo dices)  
Ash: Pikachu, a empacar todo, que iremos a buscar a nuestros amigos  
Y así Ash y Pikachu empiezan a caminar por la noche, en medio de un bosque  
totalmente silencioso, frió, triste y vació. Realmente daba escalofríos  
caminar por ahí.  
Misty acababa de levantarse de un profundo sueño que había tenido, se  
estira, bosteza y finalmente se queda viendo nuevamente la redonda luna que  
todavía la vigilaba pero desde otra posición, significándole aquello que la  
noche estaba llegando a su fin, solo faltaban un par de horas para que el  
astro rey saliera a alumbrar a tan frió bosque.  
  
Misty: ya falta poco para que amanezca  
  
Ash: debe ser por aquí Pikachu  
Pero el entrenador pisa terreno resbaladizo y se desliza sobre la ladera, y  
cae estrepitosamente al final de una pequeña colina, Pikachu que había  
presenciado todo, se apura a brindarle ayuda a su entrenador.  
Pikachu: pika pi (esta bien?)  
Ash: -intentando no demostrar su dolor- no es nada Pikachu, vamos  
continuemos  
Pero cuando se quiere levantar, no puede hacerlo.  
Ash: creo que me lastime el brazo, mas de lo que me lo había golpeado  
cuando caí de Pidgeott.  
Pikachu: pika chu (seguro que estas bien?)  
Ash. Si, solo quiero que descansemos un poco  
Eran ya como las 2:15, Pikachu se había dado cuenta que Ash no se  
encontraba bien, estaba sudando mucho, y empezaba a cabecear.  
Pikachu: pika pika (no te puedes dormir)  
Ash: estoy bien, ya te dije  
Pikachu se acerca a Ash, le toca las manos, las tenia congeladas, el  
pokemon se asusto al ver que su entrenador empezaba a respirar  
agitadamente.  
Pikachu: pika pika Pikachu (voy a conseguir ayuda Ash, te ves muy mal)  
Ash: no te preocupes  
Pikachu: pika pika (quédate aquí, ahora regreso)  
Ash: esta bien  
Pikachu: pika Pikachu (pero no te duermas, puede ser fatal)  
Ash: ya entendí  
Y así el pokemon empieza a divisar el horizonte intentando encontrar un  
lugar donde empezar a buscar a alguien que lo ayudara, pero para su mala  
fortuna, todo estaba oscuro, y no se lograba ver mas allá de un par de  
metros.  
Pero sabiendo del peligro del entrenador decidió salir a buscar.  
EL pokemon después de cómo 15 minutos de buscar, se empezaba a desesperar,  
no encontraba a nadie, y su entrenador yacía lejos, solo y con frió.  
Intento despejar sus pensamientos, pero todo lo recordaba que su entrenador  
estaba muy mal, y tenia que hacer algo, una lagrima empezó a brotar de la  
mejilla del pokemon, en señal de impotencia, en un momento de desesperación  
lanzo un tremendo rayo hacia el cielo, después de esto el pokemon que  
también estaba cansado por la batalla, por buscar y por la descarga que  
realizo, cae y queda tendido en el suelo.  
Desde otro punto...........  
Brock: vieron eso muchachos  
Sakura: si fue sorprendente  
Tomoyo: creo que fue una tormenta  
Shaoran. No lo creo, si se dan cuenta, ese rayo, no cayo, sino subió, y  
además el cielo esta muy despejado  
Brock. es interesante  
Tomoyo: entonces que podrá ser?  
Brock: no tengo ni la menor idea...............  
  
Misty: que fue eso?  
Misty se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de donde salió el rayo.  
Misty: que podrá ser?  
Misty: no puede ser una tormenta, ya que el clima no se presta para eso  
ahora, y además el rayo salió de abajo................ o sea que fue  
emitido desde el suelo, tal vez algún pokemon........  
Dicho esto otro rayo de igual magnitud se logro ver.  
Misty: eso lo confirma, pero para que un pokemon eléctrico haría algo así,  
esta gastando demasiadas energías, si sigue así, se va a debilitar.  
Un tercer rayo apareció, pero este ya no era tan fuerte.  
Misty: tengo que ir a ver, talvez ese pokemon necesite ayuda  
Y así la entrenadora guiada por los rayos, se fue en busca de una respuesta  
  
Pikachu ya estaba casi sin energías, eran ya sus ultimas descargas, el  
mismo no sabia por que lo hacia, talvez por que se sentía impotente de  
poder ayudar a su entrenador, tal vez enojado por como han sucedido las  
cosas, o simplemente lo hacia por que era su forma de expresar su tristeza,  
lo importante es que lo hacia.  
La entrenadora se estaba acercando, y de repente los rayos cesaron, y el  
cielo quedo limpio nuevamente.  
Misty: que habrá pasado?  
Misty: según recuerdo el ultimo rayo que salió fue de esa dirección  
-apuntando en dirección noroeste-.  
Misty: pero necesito por lo menos un rayo mas para saber donde seguir.  
La entrenadora se empezó a adentrar en esa parte del bosque que de paso era  
mucho mas oscura que en la que ella se encontraba, era fría, triste con  
vientos que hacían mecer las copas de los árboles, era realmente horrible  
estar por ahí a esas horas, quien sabe que podría aparecer por esos rumbos,  
pero sabia que tenia que saber que era esa luz  
Un ultimo rayo ilumino su camino, este ya ni siquiera se elevaba de las  
ramas mas altas de los árboles.  
Misty: me tengo que apresurar  
Pikachu ya estaba ya sin nada de energías, y tendido en el frió suelo del  
bosque, se podía ver que de sus mejillas caían lagrimas de una amarga  
tristeza, su rostro lo reflejaba, el solo pensar que su entrenador estaba  
tan mal, lo hacia que se deprimiera mas, expulsara su dolor por medio de  
copiosas lagrimas que brotaban de su interior, Ash era mas que su  
entrenador...  
El era el mejor amigo que ese pokemon podía haber tenido, ambos daban el  
todo por el todo en cada batalla, siempre preocupándose el uno por el otro,  
el solo recordar su mas reciente batalla contra ese "súper" pokemon, le  
recordaba que podría ser la ultima vez que estos pudieran estar juntos. Y  
nuevamente lagrimas le lavaban la cara, pero le partían el corazón. Se  
quedo ahí, inmóvil, sin energías, debilitado y lo  
principal.................. ya había perdido lo ultimo que se puede  
perder..............................  
LA ESPERANZA.  
La entrenadora ya estaba cerca del lugar donde provenían los rayos, pero  
todo estaba tan oscuro, ya que la luna en esta parte ya hace mas de una  
hora que se había escondido, la muchacha que había caminado hasta allí,  
solo con la guía de esos ases luminosos . Al final de estos, ella se había  
dado cuenta que se encontraba en medio de la nada, no podía ver al causante  
de esos extraños y desesperados rayos. Cansada se sentó, y cerro los ojos  
intentando pensar, todo tranquilo, todo silencio, ella podía escuchar su  
respiración, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, pero una pequeño e  
insignificante sonido rompió el silencio del bosque y los pensamientos de  
la muchacha..............  
Pikapi  
Estas palabras eran muy débiles, y se oían muy tristes, tanto que al  
instante contagiaron a la chica. Esta se petrifico al oír estas palabras,  
ella reconocía esa voz, a pesar de que todos los Pikachu se comunicaran  
así, había uno que era muy especial, y para ella su voz era reconocible  
rápidamente ..................  
Misty: oh no, es el Pikachu de Ash.  
Al instante se levanta del frió suelo, y pregunta al aire........  
Misty: Pikachu, se que eres tu, necesito que por favor lances otra pequeña  
descarga para saber donde estas  
El pokemon al oír esa voz, encontró en ella, una salida, una luz, UNA  
ESPERANZA........, y intento hacer lo que le pedía, al principio ni  
siquiera podía encender sus rojizas mejillas, pero luego esa voz volvió a  
llamarlo, y sabiendo que ella podría ser su ultima esperanza, lanzo otra  
débil descarga.  
La chica logro ver el reflejo de luz, se encontraba a penas a unos metros  
de donde se encontraba ella, rápidamente decidió ir.  
Al llegar al supuesto lugar donde estaba la luz, esta nuevamente quedo a  
oscuras, sin manera de cómo encontrar al débil pokemon.  
Misty: Pikachu por favor, una vez mas  
El totalmente cansado pokemon accedió a las suplicas de la chica.  
Chuuuu  
  
Fue el sonido que se logro escuchar.  
Apareció una insignificante luz que rodeaba al pokemon, Misty al instante  
se dio cuenta de que tenia a Pikachu a escasos 2 metros suyos, cuando giro  
a ver, no lo podía creer, Pikachu estaba ahí tirado, sin ninguna energía,  
desconsolado triste.  
La entrenadora rápidamente se le acerca al cansado pokemon, al verlo mas de  
cerca se dio cuenta que este se encontraba llorando.  
Misty: que te pasa Pikachu?  
Misty: donde esta Ash?  
Misty: y por que lloras?  
El pokemon levanto su pata a su derecha, señalando.  
Misty: que pasa Pikachu?  
Pikachu: pikapi  
Misty: parece que quieres que vayamos en esa dirección  
Pikachu: -débil- pi  
La entrenadora toma en brazos al pokemon y se dirige en esa dirección.  
Después de caminar un rato, Pikachu empieza a sobresaltarse.  
Misty: ahora que?  
Pikachu: pika, -.señalando con su pata-  
Misty: que hay allí Pikachu?  
Estaba igual de oscuro que hace un rato, pero después la luna empezó a  
brindar sus rayos, alumbrando esa parte del bosque.  
Misty: mira, ya esta aclarando  
Pikachu: pikapi -señalando hacia su derecha-  
Misty se gira a ver a esa dirección, todavía estaba oscuro, pero la luna ya  
empezaba a ganarle terreno a la oscuridad, y poco a poco iba alumbrando.  
Misty: que pasa allí Pikachu?  
Pikachu: el pokemon nuevamente le señala ese lugar.  
La entrenadora vuelve a girar la cabeza en esa dirección, la luna ya había  
iluminado esa parte, ya se podía ver el terreno, era el fin de una pequeña  
colina, ella empezó a apreciar un como "bulto" que estaba recostado en un  
árbol.  
Misty: -pensando- que es eso?  
La luna siguió con su trabajo, continuo iluminando esa parte del bosque,  
hasta que logro iluminar............  
Misty: o por dios -tomándose la cara con una mano-  
Misty: Ash!!!!!!!  
Este había sido iluminado completamente por la luna, se le veía recostado,  
tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo....................  
Misty se le acerca al entrenador, al verlo mas de cerca se da cuenta que  
esta como "dormido", le toco las manos, estaba hecho hielo, bajo al pokemon  
eléctrico al suelo, este también no podía contener las lagrimas al ver a su  
entrenador en peores condiciones en las que el lo había dejado.  
Misty le toma la mano, en busca de su pulso y.....................  
Misty: no Ash!! -con lagrimas en los ojos-  
  
Continuara........................  
  
Bueno, esta parte se me hizo muy larga, (eso creo yo), en realidad yo  
quería que esta parte fuera algo romántica, pero cuando estuve escribiendo,  
se me fueron ocurriendo estas ideas, espero que les haya gustado, por favor  
dejen reviews  
Sábado 13 de diciembre de 2003 


	5. Sueño

CAPITULO CINCO  
TWO WORLDS  
DREAM  
  
Misty: no Ash!!!!!!!  
Misty se apresura a tomarle el pulso al entrenador de paleta.  
Misty: oh por dios, su pulso es muy débil  
El pokemon se sobresalta al oír estas palabras, se para y dirige la vista a  
su entrenador, con un semblante totalmente desconsolador en su rostro.  
Misty: Ash no por favor!!!!!!!!  
La entrenadora se acerca al cuerpo del muchacho, recuesta su cabeza en el  
pecho del entrenador, ella para ese entonces ya se encontraba llorando con  
mucha emotividad, y en un acto de intentar de que este despierte de su  
"sueño", lo agita levemente y hablándole como si estuviera  
despierto.........  
Misty: Ash no puedes morir!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sin respuesta.............  
El cuerpo del entrenador se encuentra sin aparente reacción, sigue en las  
misma posición, sin mover un solo músculo........  
Misty entre su llanto que tenia encima del pecho del entrenador, logro  
escuchar un sonido que provenía del interior de el.........  
Misty: -un poco animada- todavía respira  
El pokemon se emociono con esas palabras, sabia que habían posibilidades de  
que este saliera con vida.  
Misty se dio cuenta que Ash se encontraba muy frió, parecía un gran trozo  
de hielo.  
Misty saca de su pequeña mochila un frasada, se la coloca encima al  
entrenador, y espera su reacción.............  
Misty: Pikachu, ojala que esto funcione.  
Pikachu: pi  
Misty se queda viendo detenidamente a Ash, durante unos minutos, pero  
carece de respuesta nuevamente.............  
Misty: a de necesitar mas calor, se quita el pequeño suéter que tenia  
puesto y se lo coloca encima a Ash.  
Misty se sienta a la par de Ash, y Pikachu se va con ella, Misty tiene a  
Pikachu en sus brazos, y con la vista fija en el entrenador.  
El clima estaba muy frió, y el viento empezaba a soplar con mas ímpetu,  
meciendo lentamente las copas de los árboles, producía algunos sonidos,  
ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, y poco caso le hacia esa  
"música" que se producía. Se levanta nuevamente y se dirige donde esta el  
entrenador, se acerca a el, le toca las manos, este ya se encontraba  
caliente, pero seguía sin dar señales.............  
Misty nuevamente le coje la mano, en busca de pulso............  
Misty: su pulso es estable, que bueno -con una sonrisa-  
Este ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero de repente empezó a respirar  
agitadamente y moverse bruscamente, Misty se asusto al verlo así, se hizo  
para atrás.....  
Misty: que te pasa Ash?  
El entrenador aun se encontraba sin decir nada, con los ojos cerrados, pero  
al escuchar esa voz al instante seso sus movimientos.  
Misty: que tendrá?  
Pikachu: pika pi chu  
Misty se acerca a el nuevamente al entrenador, le coje la mano y se queda a  
la par de este...., ella tenia mucho frió, su única protección contra el  
imperante frió que había se lo había dado al entrenador para que este se  
calentara, así que para tener un poco de calor se recuesta cerca de el, así  
ella se calentaba un poco y a la vez le daba un poco mas de calor a Ash.  
Ella se encontraba cansada, y ahora si tenia sueño, se estaba relajando  
viendo el cielo, al poco tiempo el pokemon amarillo se sentó encima de su  
estomago, ella se empezaba a dormir, sin querer ella había dejado su mano  
agarrada con la de Ash, y así empezó a dormir, esta se empezaba a dormir,  
cuando algo la detuvo, ella sintió como la mano de Ash poco a poco empezó a  
aferrarse de la mano de la joven, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse y  
preguntar....  
Misty: Ash!!  
Nuevamente todo regreso a la normalidad, todo calma, el entrenador en un  
profundo sueño, Misty intentando dormirse con Pikachu encima de su barriga.  
-Sueño de Ash -  
Estoy solo, me encuentro en un cuarto oscuro, dirijo mi vista hacia  
todos lados, todo estaba oscuro, la oscuridad era tal que intente ver  
mis manos inútilmente, de repente una puerta se abre enfrente de mi,  
de allí sale una luz segadora, es muy brillante y al principio me  
cuesta a acostumbrarme a la luz, pero después lo logro, de esa puerta  
salen tres chicos, ellos notan que estoy en medio de la oscuridad,  
ellos en señal de amistad me extienden sus manos, incitándome a entrar  
a la puerta, no me acerco por temor a que sea una trampa, pero detrás  
de ellos aparece un pequeño animalito amarillo, yo al instante me doy  
cuenta de que se trata de Kero, dejo el temor y me dirijo a la puerta,  
ellos al ver que yo me acerco, se dan la vuelta dándome la espalda, no  
se que significara eso, pero seguí mi camino, al llegar exactamente  
detrás de ellos, yo les hablo, extrañamente yo siento que estoy  
emitiendo el mensaje, pero mi boca no se mueve, de todas maneras me  
puedo comunicar que es lo mas importante, le toco la espalda al que  
parecía ser Shaoran, y le intento preguntar como esta, al instante  
ellos se giran, y para mi horror, son ellos, solo que estaban bañados  
en sangre, tenían la cara llena de llagas, cicatrices, pareciera que  
les hubiera pasado un grave accidente, perdí mi confianza en ellos,  
cuando vi que su mirada apacible de los tres se convertía en una  
mirada de odio total hacia mi persona, en realidad no eran ellos, la  
que parecía ser Sakura, tenia el pelo mas largo que el de ella, y era  
de color negro, después vi al siguiente, ella no era Tomoyo, no se  
parecía en lo mas mínimo, era una chica de pelo largo, de color como  
morado, tenia una diadema en la cabeza, nunca la había visto, con el  
tercero mi susto fue mayor, al ver que el tercer individuo, el que  
supuestamente era Shaoran, el era muy parecido a mi, solo que un poco  
mas alto, y su pelo era un poco mas claro, yo pregunte quienes eran,  
estos respondieron al mismo tiempo: "ya nos conocerás", después el que  
parecía ser Kero, no lo era, este ahora tenia el cuerpo de color  
negro, sus alas blancas, de repente detrás de ellos, aparece un señor  
mas alto, de ropas holgadas al parecer un kinomo blanco, a este no se  
le podía ver el rostro, ya que lo mantenía bajo, gire hacia su derecha  
y vi que ahí estaba Mewtwo, mi primer reacción al verlo fue la de  
sacar un Pokeball, pero cuando me tóco el cinturón, no tenia ninguna  
Pokeball, me asusto y empiezo a caminar lentamente para atrás sin  
quitarle la vista a esos 6 individuos, ellos solo dicen : "pronto  
acabara todo", dicho esto toda la oscuridad desaparece, y me encuentro  
en un bosque, este se estaba incendiado, el fuego era muy real, sentía  
ese calor intenso circular todo mi cuerpo, levanto la vista y logro  
ver a una persona alta con una camisa de color negra, llevaba una  
chumpa de lona, jeans de color azul, y una gorra de entrenador como la  
que siempre llevo puesto, era de avanzada edad, y a la par de el, se  
encontraba el legendario Mew, revoloteando felizmente, este me mira y  
sonríe felizmente, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, miro que el se encuentra  
lejos, y en un segundo, este se apareció enfrente de mi, yo me asuste  
y empezaba a alejarme, pero este que tenia la cabeza baja, y me dijo:  
"no te asustes, no te voy a hacer daño, es mas yo te ayudare a salir  
de todo esto", dicho esto levanta su cabeza, yo creí haber visto esa  
cara en algún lado, pero no soy bueno recordando gente, le pregunte  
quien era, y este respondió: "ya me conoces", dicho esto el  
desaparece, al igual que el bosque incendiándose en el que me  
encontraba yo, nuevamente me trasferí a otro punto, esta era una  
recamara esta era totalmente de color blanco, estuve viendo a mi  
alrededor, no encontraba nada, solo las paredes de color blanco que me  
rodeaban cuando.............  
Voz: Ash!!!!  
Fin del sueño  
Misty: estas bien Ash!!!!??  
El entrenador al escuchar esa voz, al instante reacciona......  
Misty: estas bien, solo dame una señal  
Ash escucha esa voz, y se da cuenta que solo ha estado soñando,  
intenta responderle a su amiga, pero algo le impide hablar, oyendo que  
esta le pide una señal, este aprieta fuertemente la mano de la  
entrenadora.  
Misty: -al sentir que la mano de Ash hace presión sobre la suya, y  
despertando a Pikachu- Pikachu, mira Ash ya esta consiente.  
El pokemon salta de felicidad al ver que su entrenador rápidamente se  
esta recuperando.  
Misty: -agarrando la mano de Ash y hablándole a este- Ash, se que me  
puedes escuchar, por favor abre los ojos.  
Lentamente el entrenador empieza a abrir los ojos, este se da cuenta  
que todo se encuentra todavía oscuro, pero con un color algo brillante  
en el cielo, señal de que estaba amaneciendo, lo primero que logra ver  
después del cielo, es la blanca tez de Misty, la cara de esta se  
encontraba muy cerca de donde estaba Ash, esta se miraba emocionada,  
pero tenia los ojos rojos, por el cansancio, por que estuvo cuidándolo  
toda la madrugada y principalmente por que llevaba bastante tiempo  
llorando.  
Ash: -débil- como estas Misty?  
Misty: -emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos- Ash te encuentras bien  
Ash: -por que lloras Misty?  
Misty: -secándose las lagrimas y sin responder-  
Ash: como me encontraste?  
Misty: Pikachu me guió por medio de rayos.  
Ash: -dirigiéndose a su pokemon que lo miraba alegremente- Pikachu  
eres el mejor  
Pikachu. -agarrandose la cabeza por la parte de atrás con su pata-  
pika  
Ash: -girando nuevamente a la entrenadora- gracias por encontrarme  
Misty, te lo agradezco mucho  
Misty no lo podía creer, el estaba agradeciéndole de una forma humilde  
y compasiva, no parecía el mismo Ash de ayer, tal vez todos estos  
acontecimientos lo estén cambiando, sea lo que sea, ella se sentía muy  
feliz de oír esas palabras principalmente proviniendo de Ash, ella  
bajo la cabeza para evitar que el entrenador de paleta viera su  
sonrojo......  
Misty: para que son los aaaaa chu -pobre imitación de estornudo-  
amigos  
Ash: Misty parece que estas un poco enferma, después mira  
detenidamente a la chica, esta tenia solo su camisa que usa siempre,  
esa no le cubría nada, antes de preguntarle por que no tenia su  
suéter, se quedo viendo a si mismo, el tenia una frasada encima de el,  
aparte tenia el suéter de Misty sobre el.  
Ash: Misty, por que no te pones tu suéter?  
Misty: es que cuándo te encontré estabas muy frió y con el pulso muy  
inestable y bajo, entonces tuve que ponértelo encima para que no  
murieras de frió  
Ash no lo podía creer, Misty estaba allí, frente a el temblando del  
frió, prefirió utilizar su suéter y su frasada para ayudarlo, aun  
sabiendo el frió intenso frió que hacia esa noche, sin contar las  
poderosas correntadas de viento.  
Ash: realmente no se que decir Misty, yo.............  
Misty: con gracias es suficiente aaaaacchuuu -estornudando-  
Ash: claro que no, tiene que haber algo.......  
Ash: ya se!!!!!!!  
Ash: Misty, por que no vienes a recostarte un rato junto a mi? Así los  
dos tendríamos calor, y nos haríamos compañía  
Misty no lo podía creer, Ash le estaba pidiendo que se acostara a su  
lado, después de un rato de dudarlo y gracias a las necias  
insistencias del entrenador decidió colocarse a la par de el.  
Ash: tu también ven Pikachu  
El pokemon amarilla pega un gran salto hacia donde estaba su  
entrenador y se coloca a su izquierda.  
Ash: -dirigiéndose a Misty que se encontraba a su derecha- ves, ahora  
estarás mejor  
Misty. Si, gracias  
Ash: dime Misty  
Misty: si Ash  
Ash: donde esta el resto?  
Misty: lo que pasa es que cuando saliste con tu Pidgeott y  
caíste.............  
Ash rápidamente empieza a buscar en su cincho, por sus Pokeball, las  
encuentra, y suelta un suspiro.  
Ash: que bien que están aquí  
Misty: por que hiciste eso?  
Ash: es que tuve un muy mal sueño, en el que no tenia mis Pokeball  
Misty: después me tienes que contar de tu sueño, por que parecías muy  
agitado, y empezabas a moverte bruscamente.  
Ash. Esta bien, pero primero termina de contarme  
Misty: ok  
Misty: y como te decía cuando caíste de tu Pidgeott, todos empezamos a  
buscarte, nos quedamos de juntarnos a las 7:00 pm, pero yo  
................  
Misty: -pensando- no le puedo decir que no regrese por que no lo había  
encontrado.........  
Ash: sigue  
Misty. A si, yo no regrese, por que............  
Ash: por que?  
Misty: por que me perdí (excusa totalmente creíble)  
Ash: que extraño -con tono irónico-  
Misty: Ash!!!!!!!!  
Ash: lo siento Misty, tu sabes que es broma  
Misty: esta bien  
Misty: ahora dime tu sueño  
Ash: así  
Ash le cuenta su sueño a Misty.  
Misty: pues es realmente feo y misterioso  
Ash: pero SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO  
Misty: Ash, yo que recuerde tu nunca nos has contado antes un sueño  
tuyo  
Ash: es por que casi no sueño, y además cuando lo hago solo sueño que  
soy un gran maestro pokemon y contig..............  
Misty: con que?  
Ash: contig..........., contiguinedo  
Misty: que es eso?  
Ash: es sinónimo de competencia.  
Misty saca un diccionario de su mochila y empieza a buscar esa curiosa  
palabra.  
Ash: -murmurando- diablos, tenia que traer su diccionario  
Misty: que dijiste Ash?  
Ash: nada  
Después de buscar un rato en el diccionario......  
Misty: Ash, contiguinedo no es sinónimo de competencia, es mas, creo  
que ni siquiera es palabra.  
Ash: bien  
Misty: donde sacaste eso?  
Ash: es que............... como se parece a compitiendo  
Misty: -con una gota- mejor no pregunto  
  
Misty: como te decía, tu casi nunca sueñas  
Ash: y?  
Misty: como que y?  
Misty. Los sueños son muy importantes, pueden significar presagios  
Ash: no tendrá que ver nada que soñé con Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran y  
Kero.  
Misty: tu no me dijiste eso  
Ash: a no?  
Misty: no tu no me dijiste eso, tu me dijiste que viste a tres chicos  
Ash: es que en realidad, eran ellos tres, pero cuando me acerque se  
convirtieron en otras personas  
Misty: realmente es muy extraño todo eso  
Ash: eso creo  
Cuando terminan de hablar, estos se dan cuenta que ya había amanecido,  
los rayos del sol, alumbraban el antes triste y frió bosque, dándole  
una apariencia bastante agradable.  
Ash: bueno creo que es hora que nos levantemos  
Misty: si  
Misty se levanta sin problemas, pero cuando Ash se quiere levantar no  
puede.  
Ash: aayy  
Misty: que paso Ash?  
Ash: es que tengo malo el brazo  
Misty: vamos a ver  
Misty le descubre el brazo, este se encuentra con múltiples golpes y  
raspaduras, y ligeramente hinchado, lo inspecciona un rato y da su  
diagnostico.....  
  
Misty: creo que solo lo tienes inflamado, -y sacando una botellita de  
su mochila-  
No es nada grave, solo te aplicare esto y estarás bien.  
Ash: desde cuando te crees medico?  
Misty: es sentido común, baboso  
Ash: tu sentido común no me da confianza  
Ash: es mas, que es lo que me vas a aplicar?  
Ash: sabes si es seguro, podría ser alérgico a este contenido, podría  
ser venenoso, podría ser irritante, podría ser.........  
Misty: con una gota y gritándole- Ash, es solo agua  
Ash: aaaahhh  
Misty: cuando encontremos a Brock, le diremos que te vende, para  
mientras ponte esto- colocándole una frasada en el brazo-  
Ash: gracias Misty  
  
Luego de esto, y de recoger todo, los entrenadores están listos para  
partir en la búsqueda de sus amigos.  
Ash: vamos a buscarlos  
Misty: si  
Pikachu: pi  
Y así empiezan su búsqueda por el resto, pero no sabían que eran  
espiados desde lo alto de un árbol.........., un chico con el pelo  
castaño, junto a dos muchachas los observaban desde lo alto.  
Chico de pelo castaño. Pronto terminara todo  
Dicho esto, este desaparece con sus otras dos acompañantes y son  
envueltos en una misteriosa nube.  
CONTINUARA...................  
  
Espero que hasta donde voy les este gustando esta fic, en realidad,  
estos dos últimos capítulos de mi fic no los tenia pensados, pero creo  
que van quedado bien. Espero todos sus comentarios, mensajes, criticas  
constructivas y destructivas, en fin todo lo que me ayude a mejorar.  
Dejen reviews.  
  
Lunes 15 de Diciembre de 2003  
Linkinparkorn123@hotmail.com si por alguna razón no pueden dejar  
reviews, recuerden mi correo.  
Hasta luego 


	6. Card Captor Vs Card Captor

Two Worlds  
Capitulo 6  
Card Captor Vs Card Captor  
  
El sol empezaba a alumbrar el basto bosque, el cielo se encontraba  
despejado, apenas algunas  
nubes cubrían el inmenso cielo azul, el clima era muy agradable. Los cantos  
de los Pidgeys  
terminaban de adornar esa tan bella mañana, y causaron que una pequeña  
chica saliera de su  
sueño.  
Esta se levanta y camina un poco mas adelante, gira a ver al resto de sus  
compañeros, pareciera  
que quisiera que alguno la acompañara, pero parecían muy cansados, negó con  
la cabeza, sabiendo  
de que se encontraban profundamente dormidos, y se aleja lentamente de el  
lugar.  
Se aleja un par de metros, y empieza a admirar su alrededor, era un lugar  
hermoso, camina un  
poco mas y llega a un especie de mirador, pero este es totalmente natural,  
recuesta sus codos en  
un tronco que estaba ahí deja su vista clavada en el horizonte, se podía  
ver gran parte del bosque,  
pero lo que mas se podía ver eran las copas de los árboles, apenas algunos  
claros y un pequeño río  
era lo que se podía ver que estaba mas o menos al nivel del suelo, pero la  
vista era extraordinaria.  
Sakura: que bello es este lugar  
Sakura se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y admirando ese bello  
paisaje, que se  
había olvidado que se encontraba atrapada junto a sus amigos en otro mundo,  
ese paisaje le  
parecía muy bonito y que ella difícilmente lo vería en Tomoeda.  
-Buenos Días  
Sakura al instante salió de sus pensamientos, estaba ten sumida en estos  
que  
ni siquiera se había dado cuanta de que Shaoran estaba atrás de ella.  
-que, ah si, Buenos Días Shaoran  
Shaoran: te asuste?  
Sakura: no  
Sakura: lo que pasa es que estaba distraída, brindándole una sonrisa al  
joven  
Shaoran: si, devolviéndole la sonrisa  
Shaoran: y que haces aquí?  
Sakura: viendo este bello paisaje, señalándole con un dedo esa vista  
Shaoran: es cierto es realmente hermoso  
Sakura: no crees que han pasado muchos cambios desde hace apenas 2 días?  
Shaoran: quien iba a pensar de que existían otras dimensiones  
Sakura: solo hay que esperar que Kero, Brock y Tomoyo se levanten e iremos  
a buscar a Misty y Ash, no lo crees?  
...................  
(sin respuesta)  
  
Sakura: oye Shaoran por que de repente de quedas ca........  
  
Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar al ver que el joven ya se había dado la  
vuelta con la vista fija en alguna parte del bosque que tenian atrás, pero  
se miraba muy serio y preocupado, la chica se preocupo mas al notar que el  
chico se giraba a ella lentamente colocando su dedo índice en su boca,  
Sakura se acerca a Shaoran para averiguar el por que de su repentino  
cambio.  
Sakura: -susurrándole al oído- que pasa Shaoran?  
El chico seguía viendo con preocupación la parte de bosque que tenian atrás  
de ellos.  
Sakura se empezaba a desesperar al ver que Shaoran no le respondía.  
Sakura: que pasa?  
Shaoran: -hablándole sin verla- hay alguien mas  
Sakura: claro, esta Brock, Tomoyo y Kero por aquel lado, señalándole la  
parte donde se encontraban ellos.  
Shaoran: -hablando en voz baja- no me refiero a ellos, hay alguien mas aquí  
aparte de nosotros dos y de ellos.  
Sakura: -nerviosa- a que te refieres?  
Shaoran: -aun mas atento, y aun con la vista clavada en el bosque- solo se  
que hay alguien mas aquí  
Sakura: y como lo sabes?  
Shaoran: últimamente me he vuelto muy perceptivo  
Sakura: pero aun así, como es que sabes que hay alguien mas aquí si no veo  
a nadie  
Shaoran: si hay alguien, solo que cambia constantemente de posición, y  
además si cierras los ojos y te concentras sentirás la presencia de una  
carta Clow, es casi imperceptible, no se por que será así, pero es  
realmente difícil de rastrearla.  
Sakura: vamos a intentarlo  
Sakura cierra sus ojos y desvanece todos sus pensamientos oye el sonido del  
ciento meciendo las copas de los árboles, los cantos de los Pidgeys, y  
después de eso logra sentir la presencia....  
Sakura: que hace eso aquí?  
Shaoran: no lo se  
Al suelo!!!!!!!!!!  
Shaoran es lo único que alcanza ha decir antes de lanzarse al suelo junto a  
Sakura luego que un rayo fue lanzado hacia ellos.  
Shaoran: Sakura estas bien?  
Shaoran: si gracias y tu?  
Shaoran: bien  
Sakura: que fue eso?  
Shaoran: no se, pero pareció salir de la nada, ha de ser la presencia que  
sentimos  
Sakura: pero por que nos ataca?  
Shaoran: no lo se  
Aléjate!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Nuevamente el joven es lo único que puede decir antes de retirarse del  
lugar donde estaban debido a otro rayo salido de la nada.  
Shaoran: tenemos que pelear  
Sakura: como pelearemos con algo que no vemos  
Shaoran: hay que sentirlo  
Shaoran: recuerda que ya estamos un poco mas libres para poder utilizar  
magia  
Sakura: es cierto  
Shaoran: entonces peleemos  
Shaoran: Dios del trueno!!!!!!!!  
Su ataque es lanzado contra todo lo que tenia enfrente de el, pero  
repentinamente este solo topa contra algunos árboles y da en cierta parte  
de un claro y es regresado hacia el.  
Shaoran: AAAHH!!!  
Sakura: escudo  
La carta del escudo se interpone entre ese ataque y el joven.  
Sakura: que paso con tu ataque?  
Shaoran: parece que reboto al topar con algo, pero ese algo debió haber  
sido muy fuerte.  
-jajajaja  
-impresionados?  
  
Sakura: quien dijo eso?  
-pues yo acaso no me miras?  
En ese mismo instante un rayo sale disparado hacia donde se encuentra  
Sakura, pero como ella tenia la carta del escudo no le sucedió nada  
-con que se defienden  
-defiéndanse de esto  
En un instante aparece de la nada un pequeño cuadrito de color negro en el  
suelo, que de ahí empiezan a salir muchísimos rayos con dirección ha Sakura  
y Shaoran, en un momento se ilumino esa parte del bosque como si el sol  
estuviera en su máximo apogeo.  
Sakura: que acaso no te das cuenta que no me puedes hacer nada?, estoy  
cubierta por mi carta del escudo  
-y quien te dijo que a ti te quería atacar?  
Sakura: aahh  
Shaoran ya se encontraba fuera del campo del escudo que lo protegía he  
intenta defenderse con una de sus cartas pero cuando estaba a punto de  
convocarla.............  
Otro rayo sale en otra dirección opuesta a la de Shaoran, y le arrebata de  
la mano la espada y las cartas que tenia en esta  
Shaoran: que!!!??  
  
El impacto de todos esos rayos da directo en el joven, quien al final de  
estos ataques cae al suelo sin aparente movimiento.  
Sakura desde lejos logra ver que el muchacho todavía respira pero con  
dificultad, se intenta levantar inútilmente...............  
  
Sakura: Shaoran!!!!  
Cuando ella empezaba a correr a donde el joven se encontraba, aparece  
enfrente de ella un individuo, quien le bloquea el paso, este mismo aparece  
casi de la nada.  
Sakura: quien eres tu?  
- soy quien cubrirá tu tumba con flores  
Sakura: déjame pasar, he intenta pasar a la par de este corriendo  
-yo no lo creo  
Cuando Sakura se dirigía ha auxiliar a Shaoran, el joven que no la dejaba  
pasar saca una carta de su mano la lanza unos metros delante de Sakura,  
esta al topar con el suelo se crea una pared de fuego que le impide el paso  
a la chica.  
Sakura: pero que?  
-si quieres rescatarlo pelea conmigo  
Sakura se gira a ver al autor de esas palabras, parecía ser un joven de  
aproximadamente su misma edad tenia el cabello castaño y usaba gorra, tenia  
una mirada maléfica que al instante paralizo a la asustadiza Sakura.  
  
Sakura: si eso quieres eso tendrás  
Sakura convoca a su báculo y esta lista para la batalla  
- "pensando" perfecto ya cayo  
  
Sakura: muy bien pelea quieres, pelea tendrás, ahora ve Agua  
El poderoso ataque de agua de parte de esa carta es para el asombro de  
Sakura bloqueado por la misma barrera de fuego le tapaba el camino hacia  
Shaoran, solo que ahora esta había rodeado por completo a Sakura; aislando  
a Sakura y al otro individuo en un circulo de fuego.  
Sakura: pero que?  
-todavía no comprendes lo que te puede pasar  
Sakura: ahora veras, Viento  
Sakura con esa potente ráfaga intenta quitar ese fuego que tenia a su  
alrededor, ya que el lugar donde se encontraba ella se estaba poniendo muy  
caliente y Sakura ya empezaba a sentirse mareada.  
Pero para su asombro lo único que paso fue que la barrera de fuego creció  
mas, esta vez lo suficiente para ya no poder ver a Shaoran que todavía  
estaba tirado.  
a eso le llamas ataques  
y encima de eso te dignas llamar Card Captor con esas mugrosas cartas que  
no tienen fuerza  
-Yo te enseñare que es poder  
Nuevamente el extraño individuo lanza al suelo una carta de color negro y  
de esta sale una poderosa ráfagas de viento que rápidamente hacen que  
Sakura se acerque peligrosamente a la pared de fuego.  
Sakura: escudo!!!!!!  
La pequeña se intenta defender de los ataques de su enemigo pero este  
parece ni siquiera poner esfuerzo en sus ataques y causándole grandes bajas  
de magia a Sakura.  
Sakura: "pensando", a este paso no durare mucho, hay que contraatacar  
Sakura se libera del poderoso viento que la estaba dominando y saca dos  
cartas a la vez y las convoca a la vez  
Sakura: Fuerza (NA: yo creo que así se llama la carta, no estoy seguro si  
se llama fuerza o poder, pero la cosa es que me entendieron), y Salto.  
Sakura rápidamente intenta lanzar ataques a proximidad para intentar  
causarle daños, pero este responde nuevamente tirando otra carta oscura al  
suelo y de esta sale Bosque, esta carta al instante se abalanza sobre  
Sakura en pleno salto, Sakura esquiva el primero con facilidad, pero el  
segundo le agarra un pie, y esta es lanzada fuertemente contra el suelo.  
Sakura: auch, me dolio  
Sakura nuevamente cambia de estrategia y esta vez usa la espada, esta se  
abalanza sobre el individuo, y este solo coloca otra carta cerca de el,  
luego de esto se aleja otro poco, cuando Sakura se estaba acercando hacia  
el, la carta explota!!!!!!!!, lanzando nuevamente a Sakura lejos del lugar.  
Sakura al levantarse y al terminarse de salir el humo de la explosión,  
logra ver que el chico  
Esta parado apenas unos metros atrás de la explosión, pero este ahora tiene  
las manos extendidas hacia delante, y delante de sus manos se encuentran 5  
cartas brillando con un extraño tono amarillo brillante y radiante.  
Sakura: que estará haciendo?  
Sakura intenta aprovechar el momento que el se encuentra así para lanzar un  
ataque lejano, y decide utilizar el bosque, pero nuevamente el individuo es  
protegido por una nueva barrera de fuego que bloquea el ataque.  
Levantando la voz y dirigiéndose a Sakura.  
-Vaya habemos unos Card Captors Superiores  
Sakura: QUE????!!!!!  
Sakura: Tu eres un card captor tambien?  
-si  
Sakura: entonces por que me atacas?  
-no soy esa clase de card captor  
-soy superior no solo por la cantidad de magia que tengo si no también por  
la superioridad de mis cartas, incluso tengo tanta magia que no tengo  
necesidad de utilizar un báculo para convocarlas.  
Sakura después de oír estas palabras entiende por que se encontraba así, el  
tiene tanta magia que puede convocar a mas de cinco cartas a la vez, y  
encima de eso todavía tenia energía para defenderse.  
-hasta aquí llegaste  
El joven lanza un ataque combinado de las cartas que se encontraban  
enfrente de el.  
Sakura: Escudo  
El escudo soporta el ataque combinado, aunque................  
De repente el escudo se quiebra, al igual que la carta se rompe en dos para  
asombro de Sakura.  
-ni si quiera pueden soportar ciertos ataques.  
  
Sakura ya se encontraba muy agotada tanto por la magia utilizada, los  
ataques recibidos y el intenso calor que predominaba, ideo una forma de  
salir de esa situación ..............  
  
Sakura: tiempo  
De repente todo se paraliza, la vida deja de correr por unos escasos  
segundos, Sakura se encuentra agotada y se siente feliz de que ahora podrá  
salir de esta, pero para su sorpresa encuentra al chico agarrando una de  
sus rodillas y con la espalda doblada en gesto de cansancio, pero lo que  
mas le sorprendió fue que lentamente se dirigía a ella.  
Sakura: no puede ser!!!  
Este se encontraba a escasos metros de Sakura cuando de la nada se desmaya,  
y cae tendido.  
Sakura que yo no podía prolongar mas su estadía con el tiempo, cae de  
rodillas en el suelo, y el ciclo de la vida sigue igual, se intenta  
levantar y se dirige ver donde esta Shaoran, cuando gira a  
verlo..............  
  
Sakura: pero que???  
Sakura: donde estas Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran ya no estaba donde Sakura lo había visto por ultima vez, se  
levanta de golpe y revisa los alrededores del lugar sin rastro de el.  
Sakura nuevamente cae de rodillas y empieza a hablar en voz alta con ella  
misma  
Sakura: pero que paso con Shaoran?  
Nuevamente empieza a observar a su alrededor intentándolo encontrar, giro  
ver a donde estaba el muchacho pero................  
  
Sakura: donde esta el?  
El individuo con el que había estado peleando Sakura al igual que Shaoran  
había desaparecido, dejando sola a Sakura en esa parte del bosque.  
  
Sakura: que te paso Shaoran?  
  
CONTINUARA.......................  
  
Ahora si que me tarde en actualizar lo que pasa es que empezó el ciclo  
escolar y realmente ahora en donde estoy estudiando exigen mucho, pero  
dejando mis disculpas del caso, (al fin lo hice Alma), espero no tardarme  
tanto en el siguiente, recuerden sus comentarios y demás mensajes a mi  
correo Linkinparkorn123@hotmail.com  
Hasta la próxima  
27 de enero de 2004 


	7. ¿Un Nuevo Card Captor?

TWO WORLDS

¿UN NUEVO CARD CAPTOR?

CAPITULO 7 

MEWSTOR

Siento la tardanza, pero aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero que les guste, dejen Reviews, sin mas perdida de tiempo, empecemos

Sakura se encuentra totalmente sola en el campo de batalla, totalmente desconcertada del porque de las cosas, son muchas incógnitas y preguntas sin respuesta que tenia, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Shaoran, y al resto de sus compañeros, rápidamente se levanta del lugar y por instinto empieza a revisar sus alrededores sin rastro de ninguno delos dos, convencida de que no se encantaban por ahí cerca, retoma el camino de donde se encuentran sus compañeros a toda velocidad, llega al lugar y los empieza a mover bruscamente, ambos aun en un profundo sueño.

Sakura: Vamos Brock, Tomoyo, levántense tenemos que ir a buscar a Shaoran

Brock: -todavía medio dormido- no esta dormido?

Sakura: NO!!!

Brock: Entonces?

Sakura: Desapareci

Tomoyo:  Tranquilízate primero y después nos cuentas que paso, si?

Sakura: esta bien

Sakura ya mas tranquila se apresta a narrarles lo sucedido a sus amigos. 

Brock: ya veo, pero es extraño que hayas tenido una pelea de gran magnitud a unos cuantos metros de aquí y sin siquiera que nos despertarnos.

Sakura: ahora que lo dices es muy extraño, aunque con todo lo que hemos pasado últimamente ya no me sorprende mucho

Tomoyo: en eso si tienes razón

Tomoyo: no crees que es raro que haya un Card Captor en este mundo?

Sakura: si, aparte de que era muy poderoso, incluso destruyo una de mis cartas

Tomoyo: en serio??!!!

Sakura: si, miren, enseñándoles la carta del escudo partida en dos partes

Tomoyo: eso si es poder

Sakura: otra cosa, Donde esta Topegi y Kero?

Brock: por ellos no te preocupes están muy bien cuidados, Togepi todavía duerme y Kero, pues el también.

Sakura: que bien

Brock: recuérdense que todavía tenemos que ir a buscar a Ash y Misty

Sakura: y Shaoran?

Tomoyo: tranquila el estará bien, primero vamos por ellos y ya todos juntos lo buscamos a el.

Brock: entonces vamos por ellos, entre mas rápido mejor

Y así todos se preparan para el intento de búsqueda, levantan las bolsas de dormir, levantan sin despertar a Togepi y Kero, los envuelven en las bolsas de dormir y empiezan a caminar y a entrarse cada vez mas en el bosque.

.......................................................................

Ash: podríamos detenernos un rato aquí?

Misty: por que?, ya te cansaste?

Ash: no, es que quiero revisar a mis pokemon, verdad Pikachu?

Pika

Misty: es buena idea

A si Ash hace salir a todos los pokemon que traía con el, y se da cuenta de que tiene que llevarlos lo mas rápido posible a un centro pokemon, parece que la batalla los dejo en muy mal estado, se notaban agotados, cansados, desanimados, y un poco heridos, talvez Pikachu era el que se encontraba en mejor estado de todos.

Ash: no puede ser, mis pokemon están muy débiles, tenemos que encontrar un centro lo mas rápido posible

Misty: tienes razón, pero donde encontraremos uno por aquí cerca??

Ash: pues creo que tendremos que regresar a la ciudad

Misty: pero esta muy lejos, y además que pasara con el resto??, en este lugar hay muchos pokemon salvajes, y además tanto Sakura como Shaoran no pueden usar magia para defenderse.

Ash: (muy triste), si pero que quieres que haga que deje a mis pokemon hasta que se mueran!!!!????

Misty: yo no quise decir eso

Ash: tu sabes tanto como yo que los pokemon son la principal causa de mi viaje, y no dejare que ninguno de los que cargo muera por mi culpa.

Misty: (un poco triste), los pokemon son lo único que te importa, verdad??

Ash:  POR AHORA SI!!!!!!!!!!

Misty: te entiendo, (susurrando y muy triste), nunca cambiaras 

Ash: y ahora que hacemos???

Misty: pues me imagino que tendremos que ir al centro pokemon de la ciudad 

Ash: entonces vamos!!

 Así los dos entrenadores se dirigen con rumbo al centro pokemon que estaba yendo en sentido contrario del Mont Wolc, era muy difícil que se perdieran.

Llevando ya un par de Horas caminando se dan cuenta que han caminado bastante y que no están ni cerca del Centro Pokemon, cosa que irrita a Ash enormemente.

Ash: (enfurecido) NO ES POSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!, ya caminamos bastante, ya deberíamos estar cerca del sendero que da a la ciudad

Misty: si ya lo se Ash, pero no te enojes

Ash: COMO NO ENOJARME, ME URGE ENCONTRAR UN CENTRO POKEMON Y NO LO CONSEGUIMOS POR MAS QUE CAMINAMOS 

Misty: te entiendo Ash, pero no se por que todavía no llegamos, si lo único que tenemos que hacer es seguir el camino contrario al Mont Wolc y eso hemos hecho.

Ash: (enfurecido y rascándose la cabeza como un demente) SI ESO YA LO SE, PERO.............

Misty: pero que Ash??

Ash: (un poco mas relajado) pero mira esto, señalando un árbol que tenían casi a la par

Misty: pero que??

Ash: si te das cuenta es el mismo árbol que estaba cerca de donde estábamos cuando salimos a buscar el Centro

Misty: como sabes que es el mismo árbol??

Ash: fácil su corteza es muy diferente a la del resto, y además tiene una mancha al lado que se parece mucho a un Mankey en posición de Batalla 

Misty: vaya que te estas volviendo observador

Ash: eso no es todo, girándose viendo hacia el Mont Wolc, si te das cuenta estamos casi a la misma distancia del monte a la que salimos

Misty: tienes razón

Misty: que querrá decir eso??

Ash: que algo extraño esta pasando aqu

Shaoran: donde estoy?? 

Shaoran: Sakura donde estas??

???: no creo que te oiga aqu

Shaoran: quien eres??

???: el causante de sus desgracias

Shaoran: muéstrate!!

???: todo a su tiempo joven Shaoran

Shaoran: como sabe mi nombre??

???: hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi pero que pronto las sabrás, es solo cuestión de tiempo

Shaoran: te reto dime algo que sepas que no se yo??

???: siempre tan desafiante, bueno eso será muy fácil, te diría algo con decirte que yo conocí a Clow??

Shaoran: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, no puede ser

???: suficientes preguntas por un día

Después de esto el extraño individuo que ha propósito no se podía ver bien por que se mantenía contra la luz, hizo que la poca luz que quedaba en esa fría y lúgubre habitación cesara, desapareciendo el con ella.

Shaoran: tengo que ir por Sakura..........

Después de mencionar estas palabras el joven cae al suelo y se sumerge en un profundo sueño.............................

Misty: entonces que haremos???

Ash: pues tendremos que esperar

Misty: esperar que??

Ash: que algo se nos ocurra

Misty se acerca a un pequeño tronco y se sienta en este, y de su mochila empieza a busca algo............

Ash: que buscas Misty?

 Misty. Algo que debo mostrarte

Ash: (nervioso y tragando saliva, y encima de eso titubeando) qqquee ess???

Misty: espera, por aquí esta

Ash: "pensando", que será, que será, que será, que ser................

Misty: aquí esta

Ash: -corriendo a donde estaba Misty- que es???

Misty: esto, enseñándole tres cartas

Ash: y eso para que???

Misty: se me había olvidado decirte que las encontré ayer en la noche, mientras observaba a Mewtwo y a otro extraño señor conversando en la noche

Ash: que cartas tan raras??

Misty: no lo se, estaban tiradas cuando las encontr

Ash: y por que nombres de elementos??

Misty: te dije que solo las encontré tiradas y las recog

Ash: y para que servirán??

Misty: no lo se

Ash: no serán de las cartas de las que nos hablaba Sakura?

Misty: talvez

Ash: y que harán??

Misty: -estando al borde de el enojo al máximo- YA TE DIJE QUE NO SE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En ese momento Misty levanta la mano hacia el frente como queriendo pegarle a Ash, pero en lugar de aplicarle un buen golpe, las tres cartas que tenia Ash en la mano se despiden hacia la mano de Misty, apareciendo una gran insignia debajo de Misty, al instante dos de la cartas de la mano de Misty se devuelven hacia su bolsa, quedando  solo la carta del agua con ella, la cual rápidamente dispara un poderoso rayo de agua contra el sorprendido Ash que va a quedar empotrado contra los árboles para asombro de Pikachu y Misty, luego de ese brutal ataque la carta regresa a la mochila de Misty y la insignia que estaba debajo de Misty desapareció.

Misty: -preocupadísima y corriendo a ver como estaba Ash, o lo que quedaba de el-, Ash estas bien???!!

Pikachu que también fue a ver  lo que quedaba de Ash, pikapi

Ash: - apenas pudiendo pronunciar palabras- que fue eso??

Misty: no lo se

Misty: estas bien???

Ash: no lo se

Sakura: donde estarán??

Tomoyo: tranquila solo hay que tener paciencia

Brock: Tomoyo tiene razón solo tenemos que esperar que Crobat regrese

Sakura: pero por que tardara tanto??

Brock: recuerda que este es un lugar bastante grande

Sakura: y si le paso algo??

Brock: Crobat sabe como cuidarse, solo ten paciencia

Sakura: bueno

Kero: BUENOS DIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: pero si son mas de las dos de la tarde!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brock: hasta que al fin despiertas

Kero: necesitaba un buen descanso para recuperar mi magia

Tomoyo: vaya que duermes

Brock: miren ahí esta Crobat

El halado pokemon baja hacia Brock, y estando ahí le señala la dirección en la que encontró algo, rápidamente Brock lo introduce a su pokeball y se dirigen a la nueva dirección.

Misty: discúlpame Ash, yo no quería, ni siquiera sabia que podía hacer eso, ni siquiera se si yo hice eso, por favor perdóname

Ash: esta bien, pero como hiciste eso???

Misty: -sollozando- no lo se

Ash: que poder, parecía una Hidro Bomba

Misty: te sientes mejor??

Ash: si, ya me dejo de doler el cuerpo, solo que estoy completamente mojado y si sigo así me voy a enfermar

Misty: quieres que haga algo por ti??

Ash: tienes una cobija??, tengo Frio

Misty: si, sacándola de su mochila, aquí esta Ash

Ash: Gracias

Ash: descansare un rato y después iremos al centro Pokemon, no quieres descansar conmigo Misty??

Misty: talvez luego, Gracias, tengo que pensar

Ash: esta bien

Ash: y tu Pikachu??

Pikachu: pika, colocándose a la par de su entrenador

Misty se encontraba sentada un poco mas alejada de donde estaba Ash, parecía muy tensa, preocupada, pensativa y afligida, que podría ser ese inmenso poder que acababa de desplegar??, por que??, serian solo las cartas, o también tenia que ver ella en esto??

Brock desde lejos logra apreciar que Misty se encuentra sentada, muy pensativa y rápidamente el y el resto se acerca a ella, sin decirle nada, y sabiendo que vienen desde atrás de ella, el se acerca bastante a ella, y esta ni siquiera lo oye, le coloca una mano en el hombro, al instante Misty da un grito, al instante empieza nuevamente a aparecer la insignia debajo de ella, parecía que se iba a repetir lo que le paso a Ash, pero todo termino cuando Brock le dijo que era el, al instante esa luz, la insignia y el viento que resoplaba del centro de ella para afuera, ceso, dejando a todos sorprendidísimos.

Sakura: QUE FUE ESO Misty?

Misty: no lo se

Tomoyo: viste lo que se formo debajo de ella???

Sakura: si 

Sakura: si era una insignia parecida a la del mago Clow

Kero: Misty, tu tienes Magia?? 

Misty: no lo se

Sakura: pareciera que si

Misty: tu sabes para que son estas??, mostrándoles las tres cartas que tenia en sus manos

Sakura: mira Kero, son cartas parecidas a las del Mago Clow, solo que tienen el borde de un color oscuro

Kero: si

Kero: donde las conseguiste Misty??

Misty: ayer en la noche mientras espiaba a Mewtwo que estaba hablando con otra persona, cuando se fueron se les cayo 

Kero: recuerdas como era el??

Misty: pues no recuerdo bien por que se mantenía alejado de la luz, entonces no podía ver su cara, solo se que es un sujeto alto que lleva ropas holgadas  

Kero: de casualidad no eran de color Blanco??

Misty: ahora que recuerdo sus ropas eran de color Blanco al igual que su cabello

Kero: es extraño

Sakura: y si era Yue??

Kero: podría ser, pero difícilmente creo que el estuviera del otro bando

Tomoyo: si

Misty: y mi Togepi??

Sakura: aquí esta, entregándoselo en los Brazos

Misty: mi querido Togepi!!!!!!!!!!, abrazándolo con mucho amor

Togeprriiiiiiiiiiii

Misty: que paso con Shaoran??, por que no esta con ustedes??

Sakura. Es que en la mañana tuvimos una pelea con una Card Captor muy poderoso, y  cuando termino la pelea, Shaoran ya no estaba, talvez este en el Mont Wolc

Misty: entiendo

Brock: a propósito donde esta Ash??

Misty: ha si, me olvidaba, levantándose de donde estaba y caminando un poco mas para atrás, colocándose detrás de una árbol y llamando a sus compañeros, aquí esta solo que esta durmiendo

Rápidamente todos se acercan a donde se encuentra Ash, y lo miran profundamente dormido, abrazando a su fiel compañero.

Sakura: se ve tan lindo!!!!!!!!!!, colocando sus dos manos juntas 

Misty: QUIEN????????????????

Sakura: Pikachu!!!!!!!!

Tomoyo: pensé que te referías a Ash

Sakura: el también

Misty: mmmmmmm

Brock: oye y por que Ash esta dormido??

Misty: lo que pasa es que me enojo mucho y............

Sakura: no me digas que lo noqueaste???

Misty: NO!!

Brock: entonces??

Misty: lo que pasa es que sucedió lo que paso cuando me pusiste la mano encima del hombro, solo que esta vez una de esas cartas, creo que era la del agua, se coloco en mi palma de la mano, y de ahí salió una gran rayo de agua que impacto en Ash.

Kero: entonces tu puedes dominar esas cartas??

Misty: no lo se

Tomoyo: toma, ten las cartas

Misty: gracias

Misty: Ash me dijo que tenia que ir con urgencia al centro Pokemon, por que sus pokemon están muy mal

 Brock. No es para menos, el también debería ir a un hospital

Misty: pero como ya sabes –cambiando su estado a tristeza- a el solo le interesan los pokemon

Brock: entonces ustedes se encaminaban al centro pokemon??

Misty: si

Brock: y por que no siguieron??

Misty: por que aquí pasa algo extraño, por mas que intentamos caminar no avanzábamos, siempre regresábamos al mismo lugar a pesar de que caminábamos en línea recta

Brock: que raro

Sakura: cuando iremos por Shaoran??

Kero: cual es la urgencia por ir por ese mocoso??

Sakura: a quien le dices mocoso??

Kero: a ese intento de persona

Sakura: Retira lo dicho!!!

Kero: y por que tengo que hacerlo??, eres su abogada, defensora, su madre o su novia???

Sakura: uuuuyyyy, Kero

Tomoyo: ya tranquilícense 

Kero y Sakura: esta bien

Kero: no te recuerdo algo eso Sakura?

Sakura: que cosa??

Kero. el hecho de que caminaran y caminaran y no avanzaran??

Sakura: ahora que lo dices si, pero mi carta el aro esta aqu

Kero: talvez es otra de las cartas parecidas a las que tiene Misty

Sakura: pero como saber donde esta??

Kero: solo podríamos con el tablero del mocoso

Tomoyo: eso quiere decir................

Kero: que estamos atrapados en este lugar hasta que consigamos al mocoso

Brock: entonces solo hay una solución

Kero: tendremos que ir al Mont Wolc

Misty: solo déjenme despertar a Ash 

Todos: bueno, nos alcanzas

Brock: llévate a mi Togepi por favor

Brock: esta bien

Misty llega a donde esta Ash y ve que Pikachu se esta despertando, lentamente empieza a mover a Ash, para que despierte, todavía esta un poco mojado, pero ya es poco, lentamente el entrenador de Paleta empieza a abrir los ojos.

Ash: que paso Misty??

Misty: tenemos que irnos

Ash: al centro??

Misty: no al Mont Wolc

Ash: y por que no al centro pokemon???

Misty: por que no podemos, hay una carta que no nos deja seguir

Ash: entonces que haremos??

Misty: tendremos que ir por Shaoran y después podremos ir al Centro  

Ash: y donde esta??

Misty: talvez en el Mont Wolc

Ash: y el resto??

Misty: ellos están haya adelante, nos esperan

Ash: bien

???: jeje, al fin cayeron

???: prepárense que empezara la diversión 

Viendo desde lo alto de la montaña 

CONTINUARA.............................................

Hola a todos, primero que nada nuevamente disculpas por el retraso en mis dos fics, es que realmente no había tenido tiempo, ni imaginación hasta ahora, espero que les vaya gustando la historia como va, ya le faltan muy pocos capítulos para su fin.


End file.
